An Untold Ztory
by Starysky205
Summary: Playing thiz game might not have been az much of a miztake az firzt thought, Apore agreez with me on thiz, the chain of eventz cauzed by it, and the zlight alterationz that could have but didn't happen iz far too important for uz, otherwize we wouldn't exizt anymore
1. Act 1 part 1

This, is actually hapening... I'm posting this... that's a thing that's actually hapening  
I feel like crying

* * *

**Act 1; part 1**

You are a red-haired girl with pale skin that does nothing to hide your freckles, you're really exited because you've been waiting for today. Today you and a few friends are going to play this new game called SBurb, you've heard it's going to be amazing, you have reliable sources

You're an Otaku and writter in training, you also have sort of a lisp which you decided to carrie down to your chats, it has become your thing, actually you say it's a quirk but people insist on calling it a thing, you have no idea why

== Insert name

You can not insert name because you're not thirteen yet, you have a surname but no one wants to go arround calling you Aresta

But we can't keep calling you the red-haired girl, can we? We certainly can but that'd be no fun and you've also got a made-up name we can call you by

From now on we will refer to you as Robin

== Robin: Inspect room

You look arround your room to find it looks like it always does, but you guess looking at things once more can't hurt anyone

There are some posters on your walls, only the ones you thought looked cool, they're mostly from movies though, excetp for that one poster in the far end of your room, you're not talking about that. Near said thing are your two bookcases, they're tall and one of them is briming with books from bottom to top, the other is filled with a combination of disks, movies, mangas and your very own collection of notebooks, there lays years worth of scribbling and ruffling, in other words, all your old fanfics and/or original stories

You then feast your eyes on your wardrobe, in one side are your normal clothes, but the other has the few cosplays you managed to pull out, you're quite proud of them

You're laptop has been making sounds for a while now, the best way to know someone's pesttering you, you sit in your desk and gaze to your beautiful background, you have it fixed so it will show different pictures of the scenery in different places, right now it's showing a sunset in the mountains, you wonder where that is

== Robin: Answer pesterlog

GameMage [GM] began pestering MoonShoes [MS]

GM: Hello there

MS: Hello!

GM: You seem quite joyus

GM: Might it have to do with a certain game?

MS: *gazp* Are you zpying me? It'z the mice izn't it

GM: Yes, Dr. Redeyes is to blame

MS: I knew it

MS: I could zmell deissive

GM: But in all seriousness, you've been going on about it for a while now

MS: Am I that annoying? I apollogize if I am!

GM: Oh, no sorry! That's not what I meant at all

GM: It's rather endearing actually

MS: O/O

MS: You're making me bluzh!

GM: I'm sorry about that

MS: It'z okay

GM: Please do tell me what has got you in such high spirit

MS: Well~~

MS: BF zayz he ztarted the zummer break a day early zo we can play today!

MS: If everything goez right you'll be able to meet noth him and NN

GM: That sounds delightfull

MS: You're free right?

GM: Yes, my summer breack started with yours, remember?

MS: Oh yeah, I forgot... I need to ztart paying attention in life *groan*

GM: Yes, I thing that'd be recomendable

GM: No offence!

MS: Well, I'll talk to BF now, I'll pezter you onsse the game ztartz

GM: I'll be waiting

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering GameMage [GM]

== Robin: Be the green-text guy

You are now the green tezt guy, you're a enthusiastic gammer who's always up for a challenge, you've been told about SBurb by your, not so much of a gammer but good regardless, friend. It was a first that she'd know of a game before you did, so of course her exitement about it kind of rubbed off to you, now you're really looking forwards to this day

== Introduce yourself

Good God, where are your manners?

You're name is Gregory Mills, it's been like that since your thirteen birthday a few years ago, there's no chaging it now, not that you want to, you like your name just fine, although most people just call you Greg, but no one can escape nicknames

== Gregory: Inspect room

You have posters of some movies and tons of Game posters, you also have cases filled with games of all kinds, you have one special for Nintendo, you also have a box in wchich your babys rest, and by babys you mean your consoles, you also have a box with the few books you actually liked, you're not much of a reader though and most of those are comics so they don't really count, you have a CPU, a real gamming computer to be more precise, it was a gift from your father but if the box of PC games was anything to go by, your friend had a hand on it as well, she has not made a comment on this acussation though but you know it was her

You decide to spend the rest of your time playing a crappy online game, Robin and you play those a lot

== Gregory: Be random girl


	2. Act 1 part 2

**Act 1; part 2**

You are now an albino girl somewhere in Alaska, you have no idea what your location has to do with you but whatever, you live alone with your brother and have to take responsabilitie for you both, which is why you are now homeschooled

== Introduce yourself

Your name is Casidy Brhet and being random is your game, that rhymed! Your friends call you Cassie though, it's nice you guess

You have a younguer brother to take care of ever since your parents died, it's not so bad really, you have had help from relatives, you love being in Alaska too much like to move and your brother doesn't seem to complain

== Casidy: Look arround room

You have a total of three bookcases, which you have filled to the brim with books, you're an organized person despite your randomness and have them separated in three, the books to read, the books to study and the fanfics and stories Robin has let you copy, she likes writting a lot

Wait! Robin? She's not thirteen yet, she can't have a name! She must have used her jedi powers on you! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Speak of the devil and she shall pester you

== Casidy: answer pesterlog

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering NottheNoise [NN]

MS: Pilot to control tower

MS: Thiz iz flight N015E azking permit to land

NN: Here control tower, permit granted

MS: Copy that

NN: Have a safe landing

MS: Hello~

NN: Hi

MS: Are you doing anything right now?

NN: Is this about that game

NN: Because I am ready as hell to play it

MS: I keep forgeting you can read my mind through ssybernetic zpasse

MS: I ztill have to talk with BF

NN: I can talk to him for you if you want

MS: Nah, I can do it myzelf

NN: I'm aware

NN: But he's pestering me right now so...

MS: Oh, he'z peztering me azwell

MS: Might be trying to devide hiz atention in two portz Ou

NN: I don't understand that reference

MS: Oh Cazzie

MS: You'll alwayz be my Caz ou

NN: I don't understand that reference either

MS: Don't worry

MS: Gtg, I zmell launch

NN: You my friend have an amazing nose

MS: I can teach you my wayz young one

NN: I'll pass for now

MS: Yeah...

MS: Pyl

NN: I'll wait

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering NottheNoise [NN]

BinearyFReak [BF] began pestering Notthenoise [NN]

BF: Hello

BF: Are you there?

BF: You're talking to Robin, aren't you?

NN: She used her jedi powers on you too?!

NN: I knew we couldn't trust her!

BF: ...

BF: I'm not going to ask

NN: I was indeed talking to her

NN: She seems pretty hyped up

NN: And I get the impresion you might be to blame

BF: Yes, I told her earlier that we could play today

NN: I can see how that could cheer her up so

NN: She also tells me your pestering her right now

BF: We're discussing who should enter the game first

NN: You should totally let her go first

NN: She'll love it

BF: I can do that

BF: She still has to comunicate us with her friend though

NN: I can smeel the jealousyness from here!

BF: Shut up

NN: You're not denying it

NN: I'm so proud

BF: I really hate you sometimes

NN: Gtg, I was reminded of the fact that I didn't have lunch yet

NN: Pyl

BF: Robin is going to get the whole worl to type that

NN: DON'T SAY HER NAME!

BF: She is not Voldemort Cassie

NN: You are no fun :(

NotthenNoise [NN] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

== Casidy: Be blue text guy

You are now the blue text guy, you are a hacker, you been at it ever since you first touched a computer, okay that's pushing it, but you get the idea

Toaday your childhood friend Robin wanted to play a game called SBurb, she's been talking about it ever since it was out, at first you weren't going to play it but she convinced you to get the beta and play it with her, Aresta has a way with words

== Introduce yourself

You don't see how anything you just thought was not introductury, but whatever

You're also not going to question anything because the last thing you want is Robin and Casidy complaining about walls

Your name is Benedict Doe, your friends call you Ben or Benny, you like everything that has to do with hacking, you think your abilitys might be of use and are perfecting them, someday you'll be able to hack into something big

== Benedict: Inspect room

There isn't much to see, just normal stuff you'd find in a bedroom, your computer is a work of art though, not because it's fancy but because you been working on it, it's practically impossible to hack, you still have long way to go with that but you're working on it

You are waiting for Robin to contact you so that you can contact her gammer friend, she told you about him a few times, you can say you're not very impressed

Talking about the ginger otaku, she's pestering you right now, better answer that

== Benedict: answer pessterlog

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

MS: Zupziez!

BF: We've been through this already

MS: I have every intention to make thiz zhort and zweet

MS: Zenze the "zweet" part

MS: I'm all out of zugar

BF: I'll ingnore that in favor of asking you for a way to contact your friend

BF: Which I'm guessing is what you were getting at anyway

MS: The chumhandle iz GameMage

MS: I'm zure you'll be able to find him

BF: Oh, will I now?

MS: I have a very good view on your zkilz

MS: ou

BF: Oh, I don't know

BF: You didn't give me much info

BF: Might have to dirty my hands

MS: Are you ssertain about that?

BF: You been playing with pesterchum, have you not?

BF: I curse the day I tought you how to use this site

MS: OwO

BF: Fine, I'll do that

BF: But you are in charge of explaining the order to him

MS: Yez zir!

BF: I'll have to leave then

MS: Pyl~

BF: Yes, yes

BF: Whatever

BinearyFReak [BF] ceased pestering MoonShoes [MS]

== Benedict: Be the red-haired otaku


	3. Act 1 part 3

**Act 1; part 3**

You go back to being Robin, you send a quick log to Gregory before opening your sylladex, your keyboard modus is a true piece of art, you're curently getting used to the piano style, you're no pianist and the computer style is better suited for you but you have a good enough memory to make it work, changing it is kind of a challenge to yourself, It's good for you

You play a particular note and your betas for SBurb apear in your desk, your modus is generaly viewed as stressing but you wonldn't have it any other way

Some people have been pestering you, you should probably answer

== Robin: Answer pesterlog

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] began pestering MoonShoes [MS]

RA: 1 know you're prob4bly go1ng to 1gnore th15

RA: Not th4t 1t m4tter5

RA: You gett1ng 1n the g4me 15 1nev1t4ble

RA: But 1 do bel1ve w4rn1ng you 15 nece54ry

RA: Be c4reful

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] ceased pestering MoonShoes [MS]

BinearyFReak [BF] began pestering MoonShoes [MS]

MS: Too much blue!

BF: The trolls again?

MS: *nodz*

MS: Are you zure we can't block them?

BF: Believe me I've tried

BF: FQ did "its" job very well

MS: Or maybe it'z juzt the futuriztic technology

MS: That might or might not be from another planet az well

BF: Ha ha, very funny

MS: Anyway

MS: Zhall we ztart the zession?

BF: I am installing the server player as we speak

MS: Client player iz inztalling, pleaze hold on~

BF: I see you now

MS: Zweet, what now?

BF: I'll deplop all this items, it seems like they'll help you

BF: Can you get to your roof?

MS: You know I do

MS: Zidez the ztaircaze iz ztill there

MS: I'm taking Dr Minsse Redeyez with me

BF: Why?

MS: Woman'z intuition

MS: Never failed me

BF: Ok, you do that, I'll be chatting with your friend

BF: Switch to your phone so we can chat when you get up there

MS: Yez Zir!

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

You've always been one for risky sports, allthough your parents had tried to keep you away from them, which meant you had swimming lessons, not that those were new, you've learned how to swim even before you could walk, Casidy said you were like a fish, Benedict disagreed, he was under the impression that you would be great at parkour, you couldn't have agreed more, getting to the roof was easy, specially scince you had that stair, you still have no idea what that was for

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

MS: My roof lookz like zomething gotten out of a zssiesse-fiction movie

MS: I think I might like it, the kernelzprite iz a bit annoying though

MS: I can't underztand a zingle word it mutterz

BF: You're supposed to prototype it

BF: Got anything you can throw at it?

MS: I have juzt the thing ou

You throw Dr Mince Redeyes into the sprite and are awarded with a Mincesprite, it greets you in a very posh manner that almost makes you laugh

MS: I told you zhe'd come in handy

MS: Zhe even zpeakz propper englizh

BF: Of course you'd only comment on that

BF: Anyway, I made you your entry item, don't thank me

BF: Just shoot this target quickly, there are meteorites going your way

MS: *gazp*

MS: The drama!

BF: Robin, I'm serious

MS: Don't freet, I'm all zortz of ready

BF: Just get yourself on the game Aresta

MS: On it~

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

You take out a dagger from your strife specibus, no use in wasting one of your precious knives on something like this, you might have forgotten to mention that you have a deadly aim, the dagger flew all the way across the roof and straight into the violet target Benedict had alchemized, a light envolves the entire house, creatures appear with big ears and teeth, they seem redy to kill, you're suddenly reminded of something and almost panick

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

MS: Benedict!

MS: My zizter

MS: Zhe waz in the houze, there are creaturez everywhere

MS: Iz zhe okay?

BF: Sorry to tell you

BF: But they've taken her

MS: Damn it! I'll kill theze thingz

BF: I don't think your normal weaposs will suffice

BF: Not even those long knives of yours

MS: Fine, I'll figure zomething out

BF: I'll leave you now, there are more metiorites coming this way

MS: Get yourzelf here, it'z completly free of falling rockz

BF: That sounds great

BF: And don't worry too much, it's your sister

BF: She'll find a way to escape

MS: Yeah, you're right

BF: I have to leave, your friend is finally going to install the game

MS: Pyl

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

== Robin: Be the hacker


	4. Act 1 part 4

**Act 1; part 4**

You are now Benedict, or you go back to being him, you don't really know, what you do know is that you just found the guy you were looking for, your hacker abylities were always something good, although you couldn't do much about the trolls, you didn't joke when you told Robin that FQ had done "its" job right, why its? Because you have no idea the gender of said user, or anything besides their chumhandle, they also only talked to Casidy so you couldn't really ask, you only know FQ was behind the rains because Casidy had slipped it to you

Never mind that brain wreck, you have a stranger to pester, you open Pesterchum and quickly find GameMage

== Benedict: Open Pesterlog

BinearyFReak [BF] began pestering GameMage [GM]

BF: So

BF: I know what this is going to sound like

BF: Believe me, I had no intention of comunicating with you like this

BF: But I'm friends with MoonShoes and she asked me to contact you

GM: Well, that sounds intriguin

GM: Are you by any chance Benedict?

BF: Depends

BF: Are you Gregory?

GM; Yes

GM: Gregory Mills to your service

BF: Then yes, I am Benedict

GM: Well, then

GM: What can I do for you?

BF: I'd apreciate it if you installed the server player now

BF: There's sort of an issue over here

GM: Oh, is it grave?

BF: Oh, just a bunch of falling rocks that also happen to be on fire

GM: You mean the metiorites? Are they part of the game?

BF: I think so, they started falling when it started so it's the best bet

GM: Well, it's quite unnerving

GM: Quite a lot of destruction

BF: Yeah, that happens

GM: I'll instal asap

BF: I can wait

You decide to clean your Sylladex, your piramid modus is one of the least used ones, why? Because it's a brain-fuck that's why, but you love it, you have it upside down to make it even more difficult, you like challenges, once everything's in place you decide to inspect your strife specibus, you have your guns and darts, you're not as good with your wrists as Robin but you do have a decent aim

GM: I can see into your room now?

BF: Yeah, that's part of the game

BF: You probably also see the items at my disposition

GM: Any limits to where I deplot these items?

BF: The guest room should have enough space

BF: Not like there's anyone else here anyway

GM: All set up, I even took the liberty of making it easier to use

GM: Just a perk of being an experienced gammer

BF: How old are you again?

GM: If what Robin told me is true, I should be older than you

BF: That doesn't help my opinion of you in the slightles

BF: I'll go now and try to enter the session, I'll pester you when I'm in the game

BF: Help you contact NN

GM: Ok

BinearyFReak [BF] ceased pestering GameMage [GM]

You make your way towards the guest room where you do everything you have to do to enter the game, you prototype Abby, your pet snake, into the sprite and alchemize yet another target, you wonder if that's all the alchemiter can do and how in the world will Casidy deal with it, but you guess she'll figure out something, you throw a dart to the center of the target, no use wasting ammo in something like this, you'll probably need it, you might lack Robin's killer aim but you can manage this much, a light surrounds everything and when its gone you're not in Earth anymore, better contact that wierd guy

== Benedict: be "that wierd guy"


	5. Act 1 part 5

**Act 1; part 5**

You go back to being Gregory, it's been a while... actually you don't really know that for sure, all this changing is making you dizzy, but you're pretty sure you're Gregory

As proof of this you are waiting for Benedict to contact you again, he said he would do it once he was inside the game, you guess you can spend time by cleaning your Sylladex, it does look like you bring everything in it with you, you're also glad there's no one in your house, they seem to travel as well and that'd be impossible to explain

Oh look, there's the guy, you kind of wish you were a bit more like Robin, maybe then you'd be able to break the awkward tension that's invisible in the logs

== Gregory: answer pesterlog

BinearyFReak [BF] began pestering GameMage [GM]

BF: Ok, I'm in

BF: Give me a second

BinearyFReak [BF] invited NottheNoise [NN] to the conversation

NN: Wait! Where am I?

NN: How did you bring me here?

BF: Calm down, I brought you here so that you can pester this guy

BF: He's Robin's friend or something

NN: Oh

NN: Okay

GM: I take it you are Casidy?

NN: And you must be the fat and perverted guy my friend talks to through the web

NN: Nice to meet you

GM: Uh... likewise?

BF: Well, since you're getting along and everything I'll go now

BF: I have a game to play apparently

NN: Pyl!

BinearyFReak [BF] left the conversation

GM: What does "pyl" mean?

NN: Don't tell me Robin didn't tell you about that!

GM: She... did?

GM: I mean she says it a lot

GM: But I ignore its meaning

NN: Oh... I see

NN: It mainly stands for "pester you later"

GM: Oh

GM: I should've probably figured that one out

NN: *gigles*

NN: So what can I do for you mister pervert

GM: My name is Gregory

NN: Whatever~

GM: Well, I would appreciate it if you got me in the game

GM: The world is being attacked by falling rocks on fire

GM: And I would very much like out

NN: Meteorites? They're falling in [wherever you are] too?

GM: Yes, I think that's what they're called

GM: They seem to be spreading quite fast

GM: Robin believes they'll stop once we're in the game

NN: Well that's a relief

NN: I'll install the server player and get you in asap!

GM: That sounds like a good plan

NottheNoise [NN] ceased pestering GameMage [GM]

You install your client disk and wait, now is up to your server until you're inside the game, you trust Casidy to know what to do and pick a reasonable spot for the machinery you'll be using, you wait in your room until you see what looks like an atom fly around your room, you recognize the kernel sprite and throw the closest thing to you into it, it turns out to be a mushu plush you had there, you don't know what it was doing there, ok you do but you're not telling

Either way you know have a mushusprite which guides you to where everything else is, with the alchemiter and the other things which names you don't care for you create your entry object, a large tube that you'll have to cut in half, you take out your whip from your strife specibus and rush forward completing the task, after a blinding light you are in a place that looks really weird and it's mostly blue, also it looks like someone cut down all the trees, it's kind of sad but also kind of nostalgic, you kind of wonder what the others are doing until you receive a log

== Gregory: answer pesterlog

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering GameMage [GM]

MS: Greg?

MS: Are you there?

MS: I mean game-wize

GM: I am currently in the land of stumps and gust

MS: Thank god, I need your gamming experiensse

GM: What may I help you with?

MS: We need weaponz, lotz of them

GM: Any preference?

MS: Anything you can alchemize, if you have knivez that'd be a cup

GM: I should have some, I also have my brother's archery arsenal

MS: That'z beautiful, Cazzie will flip out at that

MS: You don't have zwordz, do you?

GM: Sadly not

GM: Not real swords at least

MS: I'll try and convinsse the zword dwellerz to actually make their weaponz better

MS: Actually forget about the knivez, I'll uze BF'z alchemiter when I get to hiz land

GM: So I'm on weapon-making duty?

MS: You and Benedict if that makez you feel any better

GM: Why would that make me feel better?

MS: No reazon at all~

GM: Sketchy

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering GameMage [GM]

Well... that sure was interesting, seems like you'll be here for a while, but if you want to alchemize stuff you'll have to get the weapons and other things, from what you've seen that will require fighting with weird looking creatures that you decided to call imps just to make matters easier, you sight and leap into action with your whip in hand

== Gregory: Be the random girl


	6. Act 1 part 6

**Act 1; part 6**

You're now Casidy, or do you go back to being Casidy? Have you been Casidy at some point? Do you even know who she is? I mean she's you now so you probably do but... you know what? I won't even try

You are Casidy Brhet and you're waiting for your best friend to get you out of the horrible mess that you once knew as earth, you do not want to be hit by a meteor and you're somewhat glad that you brother is at home, you don't want him to end up under some fire-y rock, your pesterchum makes a noise and you open it to see you've been pestered

== Casidy: answer pesterlog

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering NottheNoise [NN]

MS: Do you have the time to lizten to me whine

MS: About nothing and everything all at onsse

NN: I do not

MS: Ohhhhhhhhhh TnT

NN: Could you please tell me why you're pestering me?

MS: Ahhh, yez, I'm currently with Benedict

MS: He'z telling me to cut the chaze and get you here

NN: That sounds reasonable enough

MS: I know, I know...

MS: Look, I'm inztalling the zerver player but there are zome thingz you have to know

MS: You know, before you jump into thiz pleasse

NN: Ok, paint me interested

MS: Firzt, make zure you prototype zomething to your kerne lzprite

NN: What's a kernel sprite?

NN; I'm guessing that's the correct pronunciation

MS: You'll know it when you zee it

NN: I'll trust your judgment

MS: But don't forget doing it, bad thingz happen to good people Cazzie

NN: Don't quote Dan Cook on me missy

MS: OnO

NN: Robin, I'm serious

MS: Fine! The other thing you zhould know, try alchemizing weaponz

MS: Like, your normal weaponz won't ztand a chansse againzt the impz otherwize

NN: Imps?

MS: The bad guyz!

NN: Oh, why do you say that?

MS: You'll zee, now inztall the client player

You do this as fast as you can, the disk almost gets lost in your Ipod-mode, maybe having it on shuffle wasn't such a good idea after all, but you like the randomness of it so you're not changing it and you still find the disk, so ha!

MS: Great, I can zee you!

NN: That's not creepy at all

MS: I'll be deploting a bunch of devissez in your zpare room

MS: But you need to get there azap and bring zomething to prototype the kernel zprite with

NN: Prototype? Would you please just explain things to me?

MS: Have patiensse, will you?

NN: But how do I know what to carry

MS: Juzt bring anything you want to be alive and guide you through the game

NN: Ok, that makes it easier

NN: What's this machine?

MS: Thiz iz an Alchemiter, a better verzion actually zinsse I won't need to deplot anything elze

MS: You can thank Gregory for that, when you zee him that iz

NN: I'll try to keep that in mind

NN: He might look around our age but I still believe he's a pervert

MS: I'm working on your entry object, you zee the flying thing that rezemblez an atom?

NN: Yep

NN: That's the kernel sprite, isn't it?

MS: Elementary my dear Watzon

NN: You do know that line never appeared in the books, right?

MS: I'm aware

MS: Do you have anything to prototype it with?

NN: Yep ;)

MS: Well then, there'z your entry item, I'll leave you alone now

MS: I have thingz to do now that I have upgraded my armament

NN: You're taking this far too seriously Rob-rob

NN: It's just a game

MS: Iz it now?

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering NottheNoise [NN]

You stare at the screen, if that wasn't creepy then you don't know anymore, or did you know to begin with? Everything is so confusing, you prototype your dead pet into the kernel sprite to get Milosprite, Milosprite is best sprite just because he's a polar bear who speaks with a Canadian accent, even though your house is technically on American territory... actually, scratch that, it is American territory because that's the name of the continent where you reside, if anything this is technically USA property, that's all there really is to say to that

You drag your little brother out of his room and ask him to help you enter the game, you put the apple Robin alchemized for you in his head and walk backwards until you are at a considerate distance, once there you take out your bow and arrow

You throw your arrow, piercing the apple perfectly, a bright light surrounds your house and when it's gone you see your brother being taken away by some weird looking white and black creatures

Like any other good big sister out there you follow them but suddenly you remember the words of those you've spoken with, which means Robin and Benedict, Robin saying you should alchemize some usable weapons and Benedict saying Robin's sister entered the game with her, you alchemize a communication device first, this will need your two hands but also instructions, you see Benedict connected

== Casidy: pester Benedict

NottheNoise [NN] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

NN: Hey Ben

NN: Is Robin still with you?

BF: You just missed her Cassie

NN: No!

BF: She's probably going to rescue her sister

BF: Did you need her?

NN: That's the thing; they've got my bro too

BF: Well, I'll try to contact her

BF: Get her online for you

NN: Thanks

NottheNoise [NN] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

Then as if by some miracle or whatever is you want to call it a sound comes out of your communication device, you soon seen a memo, you have no idea what this is or how it works but it's directed by Robin, and you seriously need to talk to her now

MoonShoes [MS] has opened memo: You guyz better read thiz until it getz through your brainz

MoonShoes [MS] has invited NottheNoise [NN] to the memo

MoonShoes [MS] has invited GameMage [GM] to the memo

MoonShoes [MS] has invited BinearyFReak [BF] to the memo

MS: Look, I don't really have much time

MS: There are enemiez all around me

MS: Zo I'll make thiz quick

MS: Long ztory zhort there'z more to the game than we thought

MS: It izn't juzt building and killing impz or zcaling the echelader

MS: There'z zome down-right mezzed up fuckery in here

MS: For now I will only zay thiz much

MS: If you care about your lifez, or the onez of thoze who're here on miztake

MS: Then you better fucking lizten to the trollz

MS: I won't zay it again

MS: Nor will I be able to anzwer your peztering

MS: Cazzie, I know what happened to your brother and I think I know where he iz

MS: I juzt need you guyz to truzt me thiz one time

MS: It'z up to you though

MoonShoes [MS] has named BinearyFReak [BF] as administrator

MoonShoes [MS] has banned herself from responding

BF: Ok, so I'll explain now

BF: Robin asked me to open this memo so that we wouldn't be able to interrupt her

BF: She said it was important and for what I read I believe her

GM: I didn't know you guys had to deal with the trolls as well

GM: You can't block them?

NN: No, FQ did her work really well

BF: Casidy, you've talked to them, haven't you?

NN: A little yes

NN: The only one who has really talked with them is Robin

BF: I know, she has logged off by the way

BF: If what she says it's true I don't think she'll be on any time soon

NN: Well, isn't that just peachy!

GM: So what's the plan?

BF: We can't really communicate with them on our own, thanks to whatever FQ did

GM: Yes, I've tried talking to them but couldn't

GM: Then one just sent me a really confusing message

BF: They tend to be confusing as heck, yes

GM: Well that's somewhat calming

NN: Aww, your bonding, how cute~

GM: Did Robin seem off before this? I know the two of you are friends

NN: Avoiding the subject I see

NN: Yes, she said something about it not really being a game

BF: I'd agree on that, I've checked the rules when alchemizing stuff

BF: They're incredibly vague and don't mention much besides building upwards and facing denizens

NN: That's odd

NN: But knowing Robin she probably "obzerved" something we didn't

NN: She gets off on the stuff

GM: ...

BF: Pretty sure GM didn't need to know that Cassie

GM: You can use my name if you want

NN: Yes Bennie, call the boy by his name

NN: Fine don't answer

NN: I just meant she likes playing Sherlock Holmes

GM: Oh

NN: Well, if she says we should trust the trolls, and considering all the factors

NN: I say we listen to her

GM: I can get behind that

BF: Fine, we'll listen to the trolls

BinearyFReak [BF] banned NottheNoise [NN] from responding

BinearyFReak [BF] banned GameMage [GM] from responding

BinearyFReak [BF] closed the memo

== Casidy: Be Robin


	7. Act 2 part 1

**Act 2; part 1**

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] began pestering MoonShoes [MS]

RA: 1 been wonder1ng th15 for 4 wh1le

RA: Wh4t 4re "moon 5hoe5"?

MS: That'z an odd way to ztart a converzation, don't you think?

RA: 1t'5 ju5t to 5at15fy my cur1o51ty

MS: Well, if that'z how it iz...

MS: I think it referz to the zhoez uzed when performing "the moon walk"

MS: Which iz a type of dance

MS: But I uze it for a different rezon

RA: 1 5ee...

MS: However, I don't zee how knowing thiz helpz any

RA: L1ke 1 541d, 1 w45 cur1ou5

RA: H4ve you thought 4bout the 1nfo 1 g4ve you?

MS: I have a petition regarding that

RA: Wh4t 15 1t?

MS: Could you maybe convinsse the otherz of not peztering me while I'm at it

MS: I'm not going to be online and I don't want to connect juzt zo you can talk to me

MS: Bezidez, I can only multitazk zo much

RA: 5o you 4re go1ng to try re4ch1ng god t1er

MS: Yez

RA: 4re you 5ure 4bout th4t?

RA: I me4n, 1 could be ly1ng for 4ll you know

MS: I have the feeling that I can truzt you; I'm generally right about thoze zort of thingz

RA: You 4re 4n odd hum4n 4re5t4

MS: I'm taking that az a compliment

RA: T4ke 1t 4s you w1ll

MS: Pyl Apore ou

MoonShoes [MS] became and idle chum

RA: Good luck

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] ceased pestering MoonShoes [MS]

You are definitely Robin, if that conversation is anything to go by, you're just got back to LOSAS, your land, and are currently walking through one of the consorts' villages, you were fairly surprised when you found they were pink otters but other than that it was confusing to talk to them, what little you could learn from them was the name of your land, "land of sound and soul", and what you believe to be your title in the game, or the one you'll win when you reach god tier, as explained by your patron troll

The god tier business is still kind of fresh in your mind, you were the only one told because you were the only one to actually humor the trolls by giving them your attention, you don't know much about how you'll get there except that you need to find a gigantic bed with your symbol in it, which you figure is a heart of sorts because the word was added to your title, you start the long walk you know awaits you, maybe you should be someone else

== Robin: Be Benedict

You're now Benedict, or you go back to being him, would "go back" apply in this situation? You're not sure; actually you don't think you want to know...

It would seem someone is pestering you, you expected Casidy, as she's been freaking out since Robin disconnected, surprisingly it isn't

== Benedict: answer pesterlog

ballisticVestibule [BV] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

BV: Hello human

BV: I Been assked to help you out in your quesst

BF: I been told so

BF: There's something I'd like to ask though

BF: Why should I believe you?

BV: We're not from your time

BF: You're pulling the "future" card, aren't you

BV: Precissely

BF: Fine...

BF: What do I have to do

BV: You'll haVe to ecto... whateVer a frog

BF: I think I kind of know what you mean

BF: There's this machine with that word in the name

BF: So I just create a frog?

BV: Well, not any kind of frog

BV: A sspecial one

BV: And how exactly am I going to know when I have it?

BV: You'll know when you ssee it, you'll alsso need the help of the Blood player

BF: Of freaking course

BF: Wait! What do you mean with "blood player"

BF: Who's that?

BV: The one female human that'ss sstill connected

BF: Oh, you mean NN, I can get behind that

BF: I guess I'll go start doing that then

BV: Your cooperation iss highly appreciated

BF: Yeah, yeah

BF: Just try not to bother me too much

BV: Noted

ballisticVestibule [BV] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

You decide to pester your friend now, she's aparently talking with someone else because she's not answering, probably chatting with FQ, you're sure that's her patron troll, actually there's no freaking way it's another one, just like RA is Robin's, 'cause that's a thing that's happening, you wonder who's the one missing though, Gregory probably knows

== Benedict: Be Gregory


	8. Act 2 part 2

**Act 2; part 2**

You are now Gregory, you don't even try to make comments about it, that only serves to confuse you, you been alchemizing weapons of all kinds, Benedict sent you some codes for this things you haven't spoken much, you don't really know how to have a conversation with him, Casidy on the other hand is easier to talk to, it kind of reminds you of when you first met Robin, but only kind of as Casidy isn't as overwhelming, the communication device you've alchemized to use while walking is flashing Pesterchum, it seems your troll finally decided to contact you

== Gregory: answer pesterlog

lampostScavenger [LS] begun pestering GameMage [GM]

LS: H3y, human

LS: It s33ms lik3 w3'll 83 working tog3tg3r

GM: It does seem like it, yes

LS: L3t m3 introduc3 mys3lf th3n

LS: I'm R3gan Luscat3, h3r3 to mak3 your s3sion 3asi3r

GM: Well then, I'm Gregory Mills

GM: I find the way you type a bit confusing

LS: I'll tak3 that as a complim3nt

GM: I didn't mean it as one

LS: I'm awar3

GM: You're doing it on purporse, aren't you?

LS: N3v3r mind that, w3 hav3 oth3r issu3s to talk a8out

GM: Oh?

GM: Colour me interested

LS: S33? I kn3w w3 would g3t along

LS: I'm talking a8out m3, h3lping you r3ach god ti3r

GM: Mind me asking what a god tier is?

LS: I gu3ss you would consid3r it th3 high3st l3v3l you can r3ach

LS: 8ut may83 not, sinc3 you can l3v3l up aft3rwards

GM: Sounds complicated

GM: Would that help out in our situation?

LS: You 83t!

GM: Well then Regan

GM: I think I might be willing to do what you tell me

LS: Now that's what I lk3 to hear!

GM: So...

GM: What do I do?

LS: First you find th3 qu3st 83d

LS: I h3ar it looks lik3 a giant 83d

GM: Sounds fitting

GM: Then what?

LS: All in its right tim3 Gr3g

LS: I'll p3st3r you wh3n you'r3 th3r3

GM: How will you know when I get there?

LS: Trust m3, I will

lampostScavenger [LS] ceased pestering GameMage [GM]

Well, that's not creepy at all... only it is, you don't really know where the bed could be, mainly because you been alchemizing stuff all week, you can barely believe it's only been a week, it feels like years since you last saw Earth

That aside you been locked up most of the game, so you haven't had time to explore, better get to it now you guess, you've seen some teal-colored hamsters around the areas, they're not imps so they might be npcs, talking to them might be a good idea, you can be someone else for now

== Gregory: Be Casidy

fractalQuestioner [FQ] began pestering NottheNoise [NN]

FQ: I 7hink an intr0du7i0n is in 0rder

FQ: My name is Dara Nusily

FQ: I'll be y0u're pa7r0n 7r0ll

NN: Hi, I'm Casidy Brhet

NN: I have a question

NN: How did you decide who was going to guide who?

FQ: My m0iraill ge7s 70 make 7he desi7ions

FQ: Perks 0f being a blue bl00d in a gr0up 0f l0w bl00ds

NN: Do you guys really have colored blood?

FQ: I was warned y0u migh7 ask 7ha7

FQ: 7he answer is afirma7ive

NN: That's so cool

NN: Hey since you're from the future

NN: Can you tell me anything not game related?

FQ: I'm afraid 7ha7 would affec7 7he wh0le 7ime-space c0n7inium

NN: Aww :c

FQ: I7 is 7he 7rue

NN: That's a shame

FQ: As much as I'd l0ve 70 discuss 7he subjec7 wi7h y0u

FQ: 7here are 07her ma77ers we sh0uld a77end

NN: Oh, yes, I'd agree

NN: I'd like to know what to do

FQ: I see y0u've decided 70 7rus7 me

NN: Robin thinks it would be a good idea

NN: I trust her judgment

FQ: 0vi0usly

NN: So...

NN: What do I do?

FQ: Firs7 y0u'll have 70 help a fell0w player

FQ: 70 crea7e a fr0g, a very special 0ne

NN: I like frogs!

NN: Wait! Who am I helping?

FQ: 7he space player

NN: Who?

FQ: 7he 0ne wh0's land has 7he w0rd "fr0gs" in i7

NN; Oh, you mean Benedict

NN: I'll get to that then

FQ: G00d, 0nce 7ha7's d0ne wi7h I'll help y0u rise up

NN: Rise up?

NN: Is that troll for leveling up?

FQ: Similar, I'll help y0u reach g0d 7ier

NN: God tier?

FQ: I'm afraid I can'7 qui7e 7ell y0u n0w

FQ: Firs7 y0u'll need 7he fr0g, 7ha7's m0re imp0r7an7

NN: Well, if you say so

NN: It would prove helpful if you let me pester you back

NN: You know, so I can communicate with you when I feel like it is safe and stuff

FQ: I'll see 70 i7

fractalQuestioner [FQ] ceased pestering NottheNoise [NN]

With that out of the way you make your way to the one door in your land that leads to Benedict's land, you'll be creating frogs apparently, you don't really know how but you guess Benedict does, you're kind of pissed off... Gregory and Robin got all the fun

== Casidy: Be Gregory


	9. Act 2 part 3 part 1

**Act 2; part 3; part 1**

You go back to being Gregory, you guess that since you can't really bother Robin you don't really have many choices, you do wander if she got any closer to her quest bed, you've been looking for your own and are starting to think you might just do with the one on Prospit, although you guess that'd be cheating somehow

What you have found however, intrigues you, it's a machine of sorts, it's rather big and looks every bit as alien as the ones you've seen before, but this is different somehow, with you gaming experience you can tell that this machine is used to create living beings, you receive a message from you patron troll

== Gregory: answer Regan

lampostScavenger [LS] began pestering GameMage [GM]

LS: I was going to p3st3r you just to t3ll you, you could r3turn th3 favor in kind

LS: 8ut it s33ms that you'v3 found som3thing mor3 int3r3sting than that

GM: What are you on about?

LS: FQ disbann3d th3 8lock, you can p3st3r us now

GM: That's odd

GM: You do pester me at the perfect time though

GM: So I'm not complaining

LS: I'll tak3 it you want to know a8out that machin3, right?

GM: If you'd be so kind to tell me

LS: It's an 3ctomachin3, it h3lps wh3n p3rforming 3cto8iology

LS: Which 8asically allows you to t3l3port any kind of living form as long as it isn't alt3r3d by tim3

LS: If it is, th3n you'll just g3t slim3, which s3rv3s to cr3at3 a copy of said living form

GM: What do you mean a copy?

LS: L3t's say you want3d to t3l3port on3 of th3 frogs your fri3nds ar3 m3ssing with, sinc3 th3y ar3 int3racting with th3 frogs it giv3s th3 frogs a diff3r3nt d3sstiny, so to sp3ak

LS: Sinc3 it's d3stiny isn't to 3nd up h3r3 you would only g3t paradox slim3, which kinda looks lik3 support for som3 r3ason

LS: If you w3r3 to try with anoth3r 83ing, let's say th3 l3ad3r of your group, and sh3 actually had to app3ar wh3r3 you ar3, sh3 would do it just lik3 that

GM: That sounds rather interesting

GM: Is it okay if I give it a try?

LS: Go ah3ad, you'r3 suppos3d to, aft3r all

GM: You also implied it worked for humans

GM: I'm guessing I have to bring someone here

GM: Are you going to tell me who?

LS: That wouldn't 83 very fun, now would it?

GM: I guess you're right, that would be quite dull

GM: I do like a good strategic game now and then

LS: I kn3w I lik3d you for a r3ason (?K

GM: Can I ask about that face though?

GM: Like... what's that on top of the wink?

LS: Thos3 would 83 my horns

LS: I'm a troll aft3r all

GM: ...

GM: That only raises more questions

LS: W3ll, I n33d to go now

LS: L3t's talk again

lampostScavenger [LS] ceased pestering GameMage [GM]

Wasn't that just helpful as hell! Robin was every bit right when she said the trolls would help!

Notice the sarcasm? Of course you do! You're the one thinking it! Damn the trolls!

But you guess you could give the ectomachine a try just to see if ectobiology really works like Regan says it does, you push what you believe to be the start button and watch as the screen comes to life

== Somewhere else entirely

A small white creature in blue clothing walked through a desolate land, it stumbles to a sort of capsule in the middle of what looks like a desert, it enters the capsule

Inside it's a lot bigger than what the outside reveals, it's filled with strange machinery and canned food but there's still enough space to move, a blue cop hat lies on top of a machine the creature doesn't really care for, he takes it and puts it on

Officer Chocolate reporting to work, why Chocolate? Because that's what the badge that the creature found stated, it's his so the name should be his as well

He sits in front of a machine with a rather large screen, the screen displayed one of the weird creatures that he'd been watching as she slashed monsters left and right, she rather liked this one, she was trying to bring justice to those who had been kidnapped, she would make for a good cop, he changed to another of the beings, this time two of them were scurrying around with frogs, he didn't really get those two, finally he landed on the last one, he seemed to be playing with a machine of sorts, that looked like fun


	10. Act 2 part 3 part 2

**Act 2; part 3; part 2**

You are still Gregory, you're starting to get used to the confusion, apparently it's the prize for being in this game, or maybe it's the weird voice you've been hearing that makes you want to do stuff, you have no idea how it works

== Gregory: do something with the machine

You can get behind that, you were curious after all, you press a certain key and the screen lights up showing your parents, they look kind of young so you guess this is the past, the aim seems to be your father, you decided to try and bring him over

You press the button and a slime copy of your parent appears and is quickly absorbed by the machine into a tube, you repeat this with the newly appeared target, a red-haired woman that makes you think of Robin, the slime goes to the tube. You still have two tubes left on the other side so you decide to repeat the process two more times

Your new target is a male that kind of reminds you of Casidy, you have no clue as to why, he goes into tube number three and you decide not to think about it. The last target in a woman that definitely has an air of Benedict, whom you seen so it's normal to be reminded of, and her slime copy goes into the last tube

== Gregory: press the green button

In an act of rebellion... you press a random grey button, the slime goes to the lower container mixing up in the process

Well... that was uneventful, guess you should press the green button now, the slime of the first container, which is your father and the red-haired woman who you think is Robin's mom, drains and two things are being created, there's a greenish light

The machine has created what can only be the baby versions of Robin and yourself... you're rather weirded out but press the green button again, this time the slime creates baby Benedict and what you guess is baby Casidy, if the white hair and red eyes are anything to go by

Someone seems to be pestering you

== Gregory: answer pesterlog

You don't really have any problem with doing that

lampostScavenger [LS] began pestering GameMage [GM]

LS: It's always good to s33 that p3opl3 actually list3n

LS: Which my f3llow trolls should l3arn to do

GM: Hello Regan

GM: You seem to be on a good mood

GM: I'm guessing I haven't messed up yet

LS: Hav3 you figur3d out what I was trying to t3ll you y3t?

GM: Not quite

GM: This i rather confusing, to say the least

LS: That's fin3, I lik3 83ing th3 smart on3 for a chang3

GM: Are you not as smart as I make you be?

LS: I am smart; it's just that I'm surround3d 8y g3nius3s

LS: Or trolls who can s33 th3 futur3, thos3 ar3 th3 worst

GM: Oh, that's an interesting subject

GM: Is it a normal occurrence amongst trolls?

LS: Ah, y3s, I som3tim3s forg3t that you humans don't shar3 th3 sam3 8iology than us

GM: I would ask more about it

GM: But I have other matters to attend

GM: Namely ectobiology

GM: Could you shade some light on the subject?

LS: W3ll it's a 8it to much for your human think-pan

GM: I take that means my brain

GM: I assure you I'm smarter than I look

LS: W3ll, sinc3 you insist...

LS: L3ts just say that th3 first four you tri3d to bring into th3 gam3 w3r3 th3 par3nts of th3 r3sp3ctiv3 four play3rs

LS: Th3 paradox copi3s you cr3at3d of you and your fri3ds ar3 th3 r3sult of th3 combin3d g3n3tic mat3rial

GM: Ok, I must admit that my brain is frying

GM: Maybe you could say this "in English"

LS: To put it mor3 simply, or in 3nglish as you said, it works kind of lik3 human s3x

LS: M3ning you'r3 r3lat3d g3n3tically to th3 l3ad3r of your t3am

GM: So you mean that Robin is my sister

LS: I think that's th3 human t3rm for it y3s, you'r3 3cto-sist3r to b3 mor3 pr3cis3

GM: Well that's an interesting development

GM: I reckon it works the same for the others

LS: You'd 83 right

GM: You sound very proper now

GM: Why the change?

LS: It's th3 con of b3ing surround3d by g3nius3s

GM: Huh

GM: What does that make you?

LS: Nop3

LS: I am not going to l3t you g3t to m3

LS: Talk to m3 wh3n you giv3 up on a black-rom

lampostScavenger [LS] became and idle chum

GM: Well, you're no fun

GM: Seems like I'll have to ask someone else what "black-rom" means

GameMage [GM] ceased pestering lampostScavenger [LS]


	11. Act 2 part 4

**Act 2; part 4**

The screen changes and you see the white-haired girl walking through her land; you wonder what happened with the frogs

== Be Casidy

You finally stop being Gregory and become someone else, you like being Casidy; it should be fun!

You have recently separated from Benedict to start your trip to the quest bed of lovac, you missed the bloody rivers of your land and the softness of the velvet that cover all the ground, you could probably fall asleep on it, although you'd have to do it away from the rivers

Only good things have been happening lately, Benedict and you "ecto-biologized" the frog you needed, although it's still a toad, and you can now pester the trolls freely, talking about that seems like Dara is trying to get your attention

== Casidy: answer pesterlog

fractalQuestioner [FQ] begun pestering NottheNoise [NN]

FQ: Cassie?

FQ: Are y0u 7here?

NN: I am now

NN: How can I help you?

FQ: 7here are s0me ma77ers I'd like 70 discuss wi7h y0u

FQ: I7 has 70 d0 wi7h y0r curren7 ques7

FQ: 7here's s0me7hing y0u sh0uld kn0w ab0u7

NN: And that is?

FQ: 7he pr0cess 70 bec0me g0d 7ier

NN: Well color me interested

NN: Why now though?

FQ: Well i7 seems 7ha7 your leader will arrive 70 her ques7 bed s00n

FQ: 7ha7 added 70 7he fac7 7ha7 y0u are cl0e 70 a p0rtal 7ha7 w0uld take y0u cl0se en0ugh

FQ: I7 makes f0r a sui7able momen7

NN: That does sound like one

NN: What to it?

NN: She doesn't have to kill anyone, does she?

FQ: S0me7hing al0ng 7h0se lines ac7ually

NN: Gog

NN: I'm never asking anything again

FQ: Well, i7's more like she has t0 0ff herself

FQ: 70 bec0me g0d 7ier, 0ne mus7 die in 7heir ques7 bed

NN: Oh, well Robin would probably do it herself

NN: What's so good about being god tier anyway?

FQ: I7 makes 7he pers0n inm0r7al, s0 l0ng as 7hey d0n'7 die a her0ic or jus7 dea7h

FQ: I7 als0 gives 7he pers0n a certain varie7y 0f p0wers, al0ng wi7h c0mfy sui7s and 7he abili7y 70 fly

NN: God tiers get to fly?

NN: That's amazing!

FQ: Sans bl00d players I'm afraid, bu7 yes

NN: Why? qnq

FQ: I have n0 kn0weledge 0n 7he subjec7

FQ: Ap0ll0gies

NN: *sighs*

NN: It's okay

NN: Thanks anyway

FQ: Y0u are welc0me

NN: Knowing Robin she would relish in the irony

NN: What with her birthday being so close

NN: You do know what a birthday is, right?

FQ: I am aware 0f y0ur human cust0ms, yes

FQ: We 7r0lls call i7 wriggling day

FQ: 7hen again we're n07 precisely b0rn like humans are

NN: That raises many questions

NN: I'm hoping you may provide answers

FQ: Maybe s0me 0ther day, y0u have a deciti0n t0 make

NN: Oh?

FQ: 70 be 0r n07 70 be g0d 7ier

NN: That's beautiful

NN: Also very true

NN: Pyl!

NottheNoise [NN] ceased pestering fractalQuestioner [FQ]

You stop using the lap-top option of your hat to see a portal much like every other you've seen so far, this time you know where it leads and it makes you think that Robin probably was here a few days before and you check pesterchum to no avail; you should've known better, she hasn't turned into god tier just yet after all

Well, time to make a decision

== Be Benedict

What? Casidy has every right to decide for herself thank you very much, besides it's been a while since you last been the hacker

If anything this is the best proof that the whole frog-making is done with, which is a relief because you've never heard of a game quest sillier or more tedious than that one, the frog is safe in a pot with water deep in your captcha

You now roam the paths of lolaf staying as far away from the frogs as you can, which isn't a lot your consorts are just as annoying, if you hear another friendship speech you swear you'll flip out, that's a thing that's gonna happen

Luckily some of the green monkeys had the decency of at least answering your questions before starting with the friendship speeches, you seriously think your consorts should be banned from speaking... except when they say stuff that's actually useful

One useful conversation was the one you had with the one at the store, he told you about the legend of the Bane of Space, which included the location of the quest bed and therefore was worth the speech that followed, they seem to be very faithful to the Bane, you're pretty sure they're talking about you, but other than annoying your foes to death you don't see how they could help any... actually, scratch that, monkeys are cool

Oh look, the green text is back

== Benedict: answer pesterlog

ballisticVestibule [BV] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

BV: Hello again Benedict

BF: I just realized

BF: My name works great with your quirk

BV: Sso I'Ve noticed

BV: It doess ssuprisse me that you know aBout it though

BF: Well, MS writes with one as well

BF: So I know how it's called

BV: I ssee

BF: It does make me wonder though

BF: Do you really speak like that irl?

BV: Yess

BF: How do you even?

BV: It'ss rather hard to explain

BF: Ok, ok

BF: I can get a hint

BF: But why are you pestering me for?

BV: I haVe ssome information you may want aBout the god tier issssue

BF: Oh?

BV: Well, it hass to do with the processss

BF: Well then fire away

BF: (that means you can tell me)

BV: |:C

BV: You don't ssay

BF: ?)

BV: Well to Become god tier one musst die on their quesst Bed

BF: So I have to commit suicide?

BV: Not precissely, ssomeone elsse can do it for you

BF: That might be a tad hard

BF: I don't really get it

BF: Why tell me this?

BF: I mean, why now?

BV: Apore ssaid we sshould, aparently sshe'ss going to tell her human

BF: Did she also alow you to use names?

BV: That wass neVer Banned, it jusst didn't come in the conVerssation

BF: So if I had aked…

BV: I would haVe told you

BV: Our namess are hardly of importance

BF: I thought it would screw the time-continuum?

BV: Not really, But I can't tell you why

BF: That's jut confusing

BV: You may alsso want to wake up on Prosspit

BF: That's even more so

BF: What do you mean wake up?

BF: Actually, forget it, I'll find out on my own

BV: I haVe to go now, But do it Before you off yoursself

ballisticVestibule [BV] became an idle chum

BF: That's odd

BF: You guys don't generally do that

BF: Well, I guess we don't either

BF: We really should

BinearyFReak [BF] ceased pestering ballisticVestibule [BV]

You wonder if Robin knows about this, you enter pesterchum just in time to see her logging on, she'll probably be talking with RA… or maybe you should call the troll Apore

Apore might actually try and talk her out of it is Robin does decide to off herself, it's wishful thinking though

At least you can try and be her

== Be Robin


	12. Act 2 part 5

**Act 2; part 5**

You successfully become the red haired human, you are currently only a few steps away from you quest bed, getting here has taken much more effort than you care to admit, not to mention a lot of land jumping and puzzle solving, the last part wa fun though, you found where they could have hidden your sister and Casidy's little brother but they weren't there anymore, the pink otters helped them escape, the pink otters rule

Your consorts also helped you find the bed, once you proved that you knew very much about a monarchic rule, you couldn't convince them to change into a republic because the hero of their land was a queen, which makes you wonder whether it'd be bothersome to fight with a crown on your head or if it'll give you a better outlook on things

You are now currently laying on a fuchsia stone-bed which has a drawing of what looks like a heart, you guess you should ask Apore about the procedure, you log in on Pesterchum, it's been a while

== Robin: Pester blue troll

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering robustAuxiliatrix [RA]

MS: Zupziez!

RA: M4y 1 45k ju5t how you knew you could pe5ter me?

RA: Th4t w45 e5t4bl15hed when you were 4b5ent

MS: You'd be zurprized with how good a bunch of pink otterz interezted on politicz can find out

MS: My conzortz rule

RA: 1 doubt you pe5ter me to d15cu5 p1nk otter5

RA: 45 cute 45 they 5ound

MS: That'z a way of putting it

MS: I logged zo I could azk you how to reach god tier

MS: Zinsse, you know, you never really told me

RA: 4re you 5ure 4bout th15?

MS: I'm all zortz of ready

RA: Well, to r4ach god t1er one mu5t d1e on the1r que5t bed

RA: 5o there 4ren't m4ny opt1on5

MS: I can zee why you would keep it a zecret

MS: Fear not! I have no izzuez killing myzelf

RA: Th4t's r4ther con5ern1ng

MS: I get that a lot

RA: Why do you 54y th4at?

MS: Well, I'm kind of already in the deep end

MS: Zo doing thiz iz no challenge

RA: 4nd 1f you h4d to off one of your fr1end5?

MS: That I would have izzuez with

MS: I may be zuissidal, but I'm no killer

MS: I guezz I would if it where completely nessezary though

RA: 1 c4n 5ee why you are the le4der of your 5e55ion

RA: You 5eem c4p4ble of m4king the tough decition5

RA: It 4l5o expl4in5 why you're the queen

MS: Thankz Apore, it meanz a lot

RA: 1'm ju5 5t4t1ng the f4ct5

MS: Well, I better get to god tiering

MS: I think I juzt made a word up

RA: 1 4gree

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering robustAuxiliatrix [RA]

You take out your favorite knife from your sylladex, the one you craved so that it would be similar to the one, one of your characters used all the time, it was a rather small knife but it was heavier than others it's size, mainly because it was made of a different metal, not the most aerodynamic knife but it's blade could pierce through almost anything, you decide it would do for the irony, since you can't just wait until your birthday

Well, nothing pretty is going to happen here, maybe you should be someone else

== Be Benedict

You go back to being Benedict just in time to reach the top of a hill on lolaf and see the edge of the land, it should be a good spot to try and attempt to enter Prospit, you had to ask Gregory, as the gamer had the best chances at understanding SBurb, Robin would have been much better but she was still an idle chum at that moment, apparently Prospit was one of the moons of Skaia and could only be accessed while dreaming, you found it oddly fitting but the problem was waking up there

You are wondering how to go about that when you're attacked by this wierd need to look up, you decide to follow your gut this once and raise your eyes to see a bright pinkish-violet light coming from the distance, you almost instantly think of Robin and wonder just how the heck you're even seeing that and whether the others see it too

== Be Casidy

You're now Casidy and you're somewhere close to you quest bed, there's a portal that leads to Gregory's world a few steps away in case you decide not to off yourself, having decided to let your fried do as she pleases you're now faced with the decision of what to do yourself

You then feel like you're missing something and look up to see a pinkish-violet light

Well at least she didn't do it on her birthday

== Be Gregory

You become Gregory just in time to get out of the strange place with the ectomachine that you're sure just fired four meteorites to past earth, carrying the baby version of your friends and yourself

You seem to have the best spot in the house, because you can see Robin's quest bed from here and you see the pinkish-violet light that's coming from it

== Be Robin

You go back to being Robin and you find yourself clad in fuchsia pajamas that have the same symbol than the bed, you take your hood off and feel the weight of something in your head, apparently the crown would remain there, you're cape is great but you don't work well with dresses and you're wearing one, you concentrate and the outfit changes into one with trousers and a tiara instead of the crown, you're grateful for the lack of weight in your head

You guess you're immortal now... maybe you should go check on your friends

== End of Act 2; go to Act 3


	13. Act 3 part 1

Originally this story was going to be a gift to arRosz, who inspired Casidy, as my way of thanking her for all the support and for bearing with me, and just for being there

After I lost it the first time, however, I decided that I should publish it just in case it happened again, she will get the complete version later with color and everything

* * *

**Act 3; part 1**

== Be Casidy

You go back to being Casidy; you're sitting in your desk skimming through the last update of one of your friend's stories when the devil herself starts pestering you

You make a copy of the chapter in a file for correcting later, and then you open pesterchum

== Casidy: answer pesterlog

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering nonsensicalNotion [NN]

MS: I guezz it waz my miztake

MS: 'Cauze I've got anything but zatizfaction

MS: But I'm no lookin for fame

MS: I'm juzt prying for a reaction

NN: Wait who are you?

NN: And what have you done with adiosSpaceship

MS: I've changed my name in the name of the moon!

MS: And danssing movez

MS: but moztly the moon

NN: I knew you could change your name

NN: But I didn't know you could make it that short

NN: How did that happen?

MS: Well, firzt I changed it into missSardonically

MS: Then I used a code Ben gave me to change it into something else entirely

MS: With capital letterz and everything

NN: Can you do that to mine?

NN: I want to be called NottheNoise!

MS: Zure, give me a minute

You wait patiently and look around the room and notice something weird, you can't quite put your finger on it but it gives you a sense of dejabú, which makes no sense since this is your room

nonsensicalNotion [NN] changed her chumhandle to NottheNoise [NN]

MS: There, all done

NN: This is weird

MS: What iz it?

NN: I have the weirdest sense of dejabú when looking around

MS: FINALLY!

NN: What are you on about?

MS: Why don't you take a look outzide and find out?

NN: How did you get here?

NN: How are you flying?

NN: And what are you wearing?

Robin: You can ztop peztering me now Cazzie ^^;

Casidy: Answer my questions!

Robin: Well, I flew here with my god tier powerz

Robin: But even you can fly here becauze this iz dream-land

Robin: Az for the lazt queztion, I ztill don't have a flying carpet but do you truzt me?

Casidy: No one in their right mind would

Robin: Damn it Brhet let me do my dizney parody

Casidy: Fine, yes I trust you

Robin: Ok now get over here, flying iz a piesse of cake when you're dreaming

Casidy: Fine, but you owe me the flying carpet

Robin: Noted

You step out of what you now realize to be a yellow-colored version of your room, you're now you're hovering a good few meters of the ground besides your crazy friend, she smiles and grabs you by the shoulder dragging you through a yellow-colored city, it's hard to see

Robin: Let me zhow you Prozpit

Robin: Zhining zhimmering zplendid

Robin: Come on Cazzie 'cauze Ben haz ztill to wake up

Robin: I will zhow you thiz moon

Robin: That'z covered up by a ssity

Robin: I know it'z odd, don't think it too much

Robin: And join me on thiz carpet-lezz flight

Robin: A whole new world

Casidy: Are you done?

Robin: Yez, thank you

Casidy: So, will you show me around or...

Robin: Be eazy on me, it's my firzt time here too

Robin: I mean I knew it exizted but I'm a Derze dreamer zo I don't know much

Casidy: So how do you plan on showing me around

Robin: Let uz hope that thiz place waz built zimilary to Derze

Robin: Or maybe backwardz, that could work too

Casidy: So...

Casidy: Are the pajamas part of the god tier business?

Robin: Yep

Robin: Do you like them?

Casidy: I like your tiara

Casidy: But I fail to see how that could be useful in any way

Robin: Well they're comfortable az hell, and the tiara iz mainly for my title'z zake

Casidy: So, what are you?

Robin: I am the Queen of heart

Casidy: Don't you mean the queen of "hearts"

Robin: Now who'z making referenssez?

Casidy: Let's just get the whole sightseeing over with

You wonder if the guys are alright, it's been a while since you last talked to Benedict and much more time since your last log with Gregory; granted that was a memo but who cares

Maybe you should try at being that guy; you doubt you could be Benedict right now

== Be Gregory

You go back to being Gregory, you've made quite a lot of progress game-wise and you are currently in Benedict's land trying to get to the one gate that goes into the **GIGANT STUMP**

The **GIGANT STUMP **is how your consorts named the stump of a gigantic tree where your quest bed was supposed to be, the teal hamsters only answered once you proved you could handle yourself on a skateboard, apparently they liked the sport a lot since they said that the legend was that the only one to manage to get from the top of the **GIGANT STUMP** to the ground in a board of some kind without dying would be the legendary thief of breath

You find the gate but see an explosion in the distance and decide that maybe you should help that guy

You take a different gate hoping you're not messing up the map of the game, because last thing you needs is to get lost

== Be Benedict


	14. Act 3 part 2

I was reminded that trolls' names have to have 6 letters... Just my luck

I was going to make Gregory and Benedict hate each other but then I said, fuck it!

* * *

**Act 3; part 2**

You go back to being Benedict, you're pretty sure you've been him at some point, you are in what appears to be you room, it can't be your room though because everything is bright and yellow, or maybe it's gold? You're don't know

What you do know is that you are currently on Prospit, or you want to believe it's Prospit, a look outside reveals a passing Robin and Casidy flying away and you decide that this is definitely Prospit, but you don't get to spend too much time there

A bad feeling has you waking up on lolaf again, you see something, or rather someone coming your way and you take one of your alchemized guns out of your **strife** specibus, they don't seem friendly at all

== Watch **strife**

A gigantic snake-like creature falls into the ground, how in the world it got into the air on first place? You don't think you want to know, maybe Benedict should have thought better where he was falling asleep, a name appears nearby the creature, probably a boss. The name is in every language and none at the same time, it's so complicated that you can't be bothered to pronounce it much less learn it, you realize this is a denizen

Benedict changes his weapon into his code-blaster, retreat seems like a **smart option** but he seems to be planning using it for combat instead, he takes out another alchemized gun and shoots

The boy teleports just in time to avoid an attack that ends up in a familiar explosion, you hope the other human gets there in time

== Be other human

You go back to being Gregory to find yourself rushing through lolaf into what seems to be an open-air dungeon, or maybe that's thanks to the explosion, you can make the shape of the player as he fights with a gigantic snake look-alike, bullets, portals and something that looks an awful lot like poison fly and appear in the air as Benedict uses every surface he can to keep himself out of the reach of the denizen

You swallow, you know that he is definitely not a high enough level like to actually win this strife, you're nowhere close to that either, Robin would maybe stand a chance against it now that she's reached god tier but you doubt she's anywhere near this place

You decide that the only thing left to do is enter the strife and get Benedict out of here, otherwise both of you will end up dying without being able to accomplish anything

== Step into strife

You successfully manage to get a hit on the denizen making him turn his attention to you, this makes Benedict notice you too, he doesn't seem too happy but he's too hurt like for you to care

He makes a portal nearby you and you jump in so now the two of you are at speaking distance

Benedict: What the hell are you doing here?

Benedict: Weren't you supposed to be **leveling up** or some shit?

Gregory: I saw the explosion just as I was passing through

Gregory: One would think you'd be grateful to me for showing up

Benedict: Why in hell would I be grateful for that?

Gregory: Because you're facing your land's denizen

Gregory: And even you should have figured out that you can't defeat it at this level

Gregory: Not even with help

Benedict: Then wouldn't it have been smarter to I don't know...

Benedict: Become a fucking god tier before coming here?

Gregory: You would have been dead by the time I had finished doing that

Gregory: Besides, I might not be able to help you defeat him but I sure as hell can get you out of here

Benedict: Ha! It'll take more than certain death to convince me of absconding this match

Gregory: I was afraid you would say that

You get away from each other to avoid a series of attacks, you take your LOL-whip out of your **strife** specibus, if you're going to die then at least let it be while actually holding your ground for as long as possible

Gregory: Let's make a deal then

Gregory: If you get close to dying I get to take you away from here

Benedict: What if you get there first?

Gregory: Then you get to die fighting this thing like you seem to want to

Benedict: Fine, just 'cause I'll probably last longer than you

Gregory: Bring it on!

== Watch **strife**

You watch as the two humans take turns at attacking and avoiding the attacks, the second being harder with the crumbling structures around them, you wonder when exactly was that Benedict got inside the place but you guess it happened when you were being someone else

A shot from the creature gets a little too close to Benedict who barely avoids the recoil of the explosion that follows, he's bleeding a lot Gregory uses another attack to propel himself next to the hacker, he coughs blood and Gregory reaches the portal gun just in time to avoid yet another attack

== Be Casidy

You go back to being Casidy and wake up in the exact same place you felt asleep on, you don't know why you're pointing this out but you are

Am shadow lurks above you and you raise your eyes to see a still floating Robin smirking at you, you wonder how exactly is her tiara staying in place right now

Robin: Morning zleepy head

Robin: Or maybe I zhould zay afternoon

Robin: Time izn't my azpect and it'z not like I waz good at it on the firzt plasse

Casidy: Your rambling it's going to cause me head ache

Robin: Nevermind, we have to get moving

Robin: Zo what would it be?

Robin: Quezt bed or lozag?

Casidy: I'd rather we went to losag

Casidy: I don't think I'm ready to go god tier right now

Robin: It'z fine, don't freet about it

Robin: It'z not like we have a time limit

Casidy: I know, I'm still mad at you by the way

Robin: I'd be zurprized if you weren't

Robin: I can't zay that what I did waz right

Robin: Nor am I goint to tell you it waz the only way

Robin: But I found out the truth of thiz game zo you could zay it waz worth it

Casidy: What do you mean the truth?

She gives a somewhat sad smile as she pushes you through the gate and then picks you up so you don't fall, you don't understand why this gate would **lead** to such a high point but whatever you now have someone to avoid you from falling

Robin: Zburb izn't juzt a game

Robin: We honezt to god deztroyed the earth

Robin: Or I think it waz uz, I'm not zure

Casidy: So you mean...

Casidy: The meteorites!

Robin: And that izn't all of it

Robin: If we die here we only get one more chansse

Robin: Otherwize...

Casidy: So my brother, he's dead?

Robin: He'z with my ziz, they're zomewere in Zkaia

Robin: But no, they are ztill alive

Casidy: They could die Robin, we could too

Robin: I'm a god tier now Cazzie, I can only die a juzt or heroic death

Robin: And weren't you liztening I zaid the dead get a zecond chansse

Casidy: Then why are you so calm about me not being a god tier

Robin: Becauze we're together now, zo it zhould be fine

Robin: And we need to find the guyz or it might be too late

Just as she finishes saying those words a grayish-blue light appears in the distance, Robin flys faster, you can only hope Benedict is alright


	15. Act 3 part 3

**Act 3; part 3**

Benedict's land is eerily quiet, the light has disappeared

== Be Gregory

You are now Gregory and you have been witness of how Benedict died and came back to life, the hacker is now floating in black pajamas with a weird symbol that you have no idea what it looks like

You sense someone coming and turn to see the two missing players of the game, although you guess missing isn't the best term. They are now here and they weren't before, because that's a thing, a thing that is very much happening

Your ecto-sister lets Cassie down and goes to where Benedict is, she hugs him and you can tell from here that she's apologizing for something, you have no idea why, the two of them join you shortly

Robin: Zo, I guezz I zhould explain zome thingz

Gregory: I do believe it would be a good idea

Casidy: No kidding

Benedict: I would also like to know a bit more about god tiers

Benedict: Since you seem to have figured something out

Robin: Remember the game rulez?

Benedict: They didn't make much sense

Robin: Well, I thought zo too zo I dessided to azk my conzortz about the legendz

Robin: They were happy to comply and were really uzeful

Gregory: So the pink otters knew about the game?

Robin: Not exactly, they juzt found a bunch of mizzing pagez from the guide book

Robin: I juzt had to make zenze of them

Benedict: Your otters sound a lot more helpful than my monkeys

Robin: They alzo helped our ziblingz' ezcape

Casidy: The pink otters rule!

Gregory: You seem rather okay with this

Casidy: Oh, I'm ranting at her through my mind

Robin: It'z quite effective

Gregory: How...

Benedict: Trust me, you don't want to know

Robin: Zo, I've heard that you're my bro

Gregory: Ah, yes, through ectobiological connections

Benedict: You mean like what we did with the frogs?

Gregory: Apparently

Casidy: So Ben and I are actually related?

Gregory: I would think so, yes

Casidy: That's so cool

Benedict: You did that to change the subject, didn't you?

Robin: I can't zay I'm inossent

You start feeling a little light-headed, you guess it's to be expected now that the adrenaline from the fight with the denizen and Benedict's almost death is gone you're finally feeling how heavy your muscles are, but this is somehow different

Robin: By the way, how did you end up thiz battered?

Benedict: I might have fallen asleep in the wrong place

Benedict: Guess I owe your brother one

Casidy: Well, that explains why Gregory's clothes are torn

Casidy: But what about the black spot?

You feel they're gazes turn to you, Robin's eyes widen and it suddenly clicks, one of the denizen's attack must have reached you, which can only mean one thing

Robin: That'z poizon, we have to get him to hiz quezt bed azap

Casidy: I thought you said he would get a second chance?

Robin: At living yez, but not at god tiering and he waz actually trying to do that

Gregory: God tiering does sound better than just reviving

Benedict: I think I know where the gate to his land is

Robin: Good, help me out, he'z heavier than he lookz

Gregory: I can hold myself just fine

Robin: No you can't your pupilz are dilated az fuck and I doubt you like me that way

You try to complain but Robin has gone all mother mode on you and you can't do a thing about it, Casidy looks worried too and Benedict is fumbling with his portal gun trying to get it right, you are about to comment on how they're all overreacting when you feel a rush of pain and black out

== Be Casidy

You go back to being Casidy just in time to help Robin when Gregory collapses, Benedict is too busy with the gun like to help, you feel like freaking out but Robin is still reasoning and this is her brother, it'll do no good if you were to collapse on her as well

The way to Gregory's bed is long but done quickly, you almost don't realize when the weight is lifted of your shoulders by Benedict who takes the unconscious blonde in his arms and flies to what has to be the biggest tree stump you've ever seen, you see a group of teal hamsters waiting at one end of it and had it been any other moment you would have made a joke because your consorts could probably kill all of your friend's, maybe not Benedict's but you're not so sure

You suddenly stop feeling the ground beneath you and look up to see Robin with such a stoic face it's hard to believe it's the same girl that has sudden outbursts of laughter and always seems to be smiling. But someone has to be strong now and Robin seems to have decided it would be her; the bluish-green light comes as a relief instead of just a way of knowing that yet another player rose up to god tier status, you're in the ground again


	16. Act 3 part 4

**Act 3; part 4**

Gregory descends to ground level where he's hugged by Robin

Gregory: So, are you going to hug all the god tiers now?

Robin: Careful what you wizh for bro

Casidy: I am not letting you hug me

Robin: Are you zure?

Benedict: We really don't need you two fighting over this

Benedict: We have a game to win

Gregory: Well, our chances are pretty hihg right now

Gregory: I say we move to Skaia and start killing royalty

Casidy: Can we make Alice in wonderland references?

Robin: Do you even need to azk?

== Somewhere else entirely

You look at the screen and feel somewhat happy to see these four kids together, they seem to get along; you do think they should give pajamas to the white-haired girl though because she looks kind of out of place, but they don't seem to mind

You slip a little and press a button that turns on a different screen, there you see a grey-skinned girl with horns, you recall this being troll features but the skin is a little paler than normal and the hair is more brown than it's black, you suppose you can be her while the humans make their way to Skaia

== Be the troll girl

You are now the after mentioned troll girl, you are however not entirely troll, you are half human, a common occurrence in your time if you do say so yourself

You are a yellow blooded troll but lack the abilities of others of your class, you did make the inter-time communication work though so there's that

== Introduce yourself

Ah, right! You almost forgot, your name is Dara Nusily and your friends have labeled you "7he v0ice 0f reas0n"

You are a great fan of spy movies, both the human kind and the troll kind, you are also rather handy when it comes to computers, but that runs in your veins

You are currently watching the progress of a certain group of humans, whom you may or may not know... you can't really say whether you know them or not, you have been warned against breaking the fourth wall

Oh look, it seems like your moirrail is pestering you, you should probably answer that

== Dara: answer pesterlog

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] began pestering fractalQuestioner [FQ]

RA: Hey D4r

RA: 4re you wh4tch1ng the 5creen r1ght now?

FQ: 0h, hi P0re

FQ: I am in fac7, why?

RA: 1 h4ve b4d new5

RA: 1 checked th4t old book 1 h4d 1n my hou5e

RA: 1t 5eem5 th4t the reckon1ng 4ffected the1r 5e551on 45 well

RA: They de4lt w1th 1t d1fferently th4n the other5 though

FQ: 7ha7's 7errible!

FQ: Can'7 we d0 any7hing ab0u7 i7?

RA: 54dly not, you c4n th4nk t1me-5p4ce 5hen4nig4n5

FQ: Sh0uldn'7 we a7 leas7 warn 7he humans?

RA: Th4at'5 why 1 w4nted to know 1f you were w4tch1ng them

RA: 1 need you to cont4ct your hum4n

RA: M1ne too if po551ble

FQ: 7ha7's 0dd, generally y0u w0uld do 7his y0urself

RA: I h4ve a f4mily-rel4ted 155ue th4t 1 c4n't get 4w4y from

FQ: I see, well d0n'7 w0rry

FQ: I'll c0ver f0r y0u

RA: Th4nk5 D4r, you're the be5t

RA: 1 h4ve to leave

RA: Pyl

FQ: Any 7ime P0re

FQ:

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] ceased pestering fractalQuestioner [FQ]

You decide to do this right now, better now than latter you guess; you open a chat with your human

fractalQuestioner [FQ] began pestering NottheNoise [NN]

FQ: I'm s0rry t0 in7errup7 y0ur reuni0n

FQ: Bu7 I have 7errible news

NN: What's the matter?

FQ: I7 seems 7ha7 y0ur sessi0n was affec7ed by s0me7hing called 7he reck0ning

FQ: We 7h0ugh7 i7 had 0nly affec7ed 7he o7her sessi0n bu7 where sadly mis7aken

NN: Wait

NN: What's the reckoning?

FQ: I have li77le kn0weledge of i7, s0rry

FQ: I 7hink y0ur leader migh7 be be77er sui7ed 70 answer 7ha7 ques7i0n

NN: What do you suggest we do about it then?

FQ: I'd say i7'd be a g00d 7hing if y0u aband0ned y0ur sessi0n

FQ: Y0u have 7welve h0urs given 0r 7aken

NN: Then I'll tell the others now

NN: On thing though

NN: How do we get into another session?

FQ: I believe y0ur space player sh0uld kn0w ab0u7 7ha7

FQ: 0r should a7 leas7 be able 70 help wi7h i7

NN: Ok

NN: I'll ask him

NottheNoise [NN] has left the log

FQ: G00d luck

fractalQuestioner [FQ] ceased pestering NottheNoise [NN]

You should definitely be her right now, you know... just to make sure everything is okay

== Be Casidy


	17. Act 3 part 5

I know this is short but Act 4 is going to be really meek otherwise

* * *

**Act 3; part 5**

You go back to being Casidy, you think an explanation is in order so you make your voice audible to your flying companions from your flying carpet, you are not going to say anything about that last bit though

Casidy: Dara just pestered me

Casidy: It seems that we have problems

Benedict: Oh, just peachy

Robin: Zhuzh

Robin: What iz it Cazzie?

Casidy: Apparently our session is a victim of the reckoning

Casidy: Whatever that means

Robin: I guezz that explainz the bomb in Zkaia

Gregory: Oh, right, the tumor, I was wondering what that was for

Benedict: There's a bomb and you didn't say anything

Gregory: I didn't think it would be important

Casidy: Dara thinks it's going to destroy our session apparently

Casidy: We have 12 hours to get the hell out of here

Robin: Not nessezzarilly

Gregory: What do you mean?

Robin: It could ztop if we actually win the game

Robin: Like defeat the queenz and kingz of Prozpit and Derze

Benedict: I can find a way out of here in case it doesn't work

Benedict: Should take just a few minutes

Casidy: Then it's decided

Casidy: Let's kill some bad guys!

Benedict goes away and you keep heading towards Skaia, that should take some time, not enough to run out of it but enough for it to be slightly boring, maybe you should be someone else

== Be someone else

You are now a troll boy typing away at your computer, you have your glasse on and you feel their weight on your nose

You are a green-blood but your is a litlle closer to yellow than it is to actual green, not enough to be jade though

== Introduce yourself

That's a bit rude, but you can comply. Your name is Abrhe Xaster and you are currently writing to a friend of yours, they don't form part of the group that's helping the humans so you decide it's not necessary for you to introduce them

Your lovely matesprit is now petering you as well, you really should answer that

== Abrhe: answer pesterlog

fractalQuetioner [FQ] began petering ballisticVestibule [BV]

FQ: Hell0 Abrhe

FQ: I have s0me news ab0u7 7he humans

BV: Greetingss Dara

BV: I all earss, or eyess in thiss particular sscenario

FQ: Well i7 seems 7ha7 0ur humans' sessi0n was affec7ed by 7he reck0ning

FQ: W0rry n0t, I have already warned 7hem ab0u7 7his

FQ: Bu7 I believe 7hey're g0ing 70 keep playing regardless

BV: That ssoundss Very BraVe

BV: Or Very sstupid

FQ: I7 cer7ainly d0es

FQ: Bu7 I 7hink y0u c0uld help me c0nvince 7hem 07herwise

BV: Yess of coursse, how can I assisst you?

FQ: Well, Benedic7 is g0ing 70 be l00kinf f0r a means t0 escape 7he sessi0n

FQ: Maybe y0u c0uld help him

BV: I'll ssee to that ass ssoon ass possssiBle

FQ: 7hanks Abrhe

FQ: 3

BV: It'ss no proBlem

BV: 3

fractalQuestioner [FQ] ceased pestering ballisticVestibule [BV]

You decide to do this now and open the window that shows Benedict's progress through the game, you see the human flying through space with his fitting pajamas; he thankfully answers you when you pester him

ballisticVestibule [BV] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

BV: Greetingss Benedict

BV: I ssee you ssucceded reaching god tier

BF: Yeah, it's kind of an embarrassing story

BF: But whatever, I have a different issue to take care of

BV: Oh, doess it haVe to do with the reckoning

BF: Of coure you'd be aware of that

BV: I just found out if it makess you feel any Better

BF: So did we actually

BF: Now that I think about ti maybe you could help me

BV: I'll Be more than glad to do sso

BV: How may I assisst you?

BF: I'm looking for a way to fly us out of the session

BF: Any ideas?

BV: Well if I'm not misstaken Both Porsspit and Dersse got to Sskaia in Battle sships

BV: You could usse one of thosse

BF: That's actual brilliant

BF: I'll get down there and start looking

BV: I do BelieVe it'd Be wisse not to wasste to much time on it

BV: Your ssessssion iss about to Blow

BF: I hear that!

BF: I'm getting these idiots out of here as soon as I get something to carry them

BF: Even if I have to drag them to it

BV: I hope that goess well for you

BF: So do I

BF: Gtg

BinearyFReak [BF] ceased pestering ballisticVestibule [BV]

Well, neither you nor Benedict are going to do anything remarkably interesting, but the story should still go on

== End of Act 3; go to Act 4


	18. Act 4 part 1

This is probably what the first part of Act 1 originally looked like, but with Robin instead

I'm re-reading HS to make this more alike to the original, be careful ;)

I have three dayz for part two... challenge assepted!

((I accidentaly switched Apore's surname with Regan's, I feel very stupid rn))

* * *

**Act 4; part 1**

A young troll enters her room tiredly, she has just arrived from a family meeting, you can only relate to her

She pushes her glasses up her nose and sits in her desk turning her computer back on; it seems her human is being stubborn

== Please introduce yourself

Your name is Apore Loery and you are a blue blooded troll, but unlike other trolls you don't live with your lusus, mainly because s/he died when you were young, you live with your adoptive family instead, it's kind of nice you guess

That, however, has little to do with your current dilemma, you should probably do something about Robin's stubbornness but you fear she may not answer, for now you could be her until a chance appears

== Be Robin

You're now Robin and you're in the middle of a **strife** with the white queen, or rather the ruler of Prospit, you and your best friend have been cracking jokes left and right by referencing Luis Carroll, you consider whether or not that is a good thing

Casidy has an alchemized sword out, apparently she believes it's not worth wasting her arrows in, even though it kind of definitely is but you're not going to comment on it

You have your fandoms-knife which you created with a bunch of your fanfics and a long knife, it's a very powerful weapon and all imps that dared cross your path have learned to fear it

Casidy: What's the veredict your highness?

Robin: He zhall looze her head!

Casidy: I might need a hand with that

Robin: Zure, on three?

Casidy: One

Robin: Two

Casidy: Three

The two of you jump at averagely the same time and manage to cut the king's head cleanly, your laptop head-set is flashing pesterchum, you tell Casidy to go look for Benedict while you speak with your troll

== Apore: Stop being Robin

You stop being Robin just in time for her and the maid to finish the white king off, you figure this is as good of a time as any to pester her

== Apore: Pester the human

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] began pestering MoonShoes [MS]

RA: 1 5ee my mo1rr41l'5 4ttempt5 to get you out of your 5e551on were u5ele55

RA: 1'd h4ve to 4dm1t, 1 expected 45 much

RA: You 5eem more l1ke the 5tubborn k1nd

MS: And when did you become zo good at reading me?

RA: 5omewhere between our conver54t1on5

MS: I zee

MS: Your ability to read between linez zurprizez me

MS: But I guezz you're right

MS: We are ztill playing dezpite the reckoning

RA: 4bout th4t, D4r4 m1ght h4ve gone overboard

RA: 1n truth the reckon1ng only 5t4rt5 once the ruler5 of Der5e w1n the w4r

RA: Or r4ther when both the queen and k1ng of Pro5p1t d1e

MS: Iz thiz your way of telling me that we juzt helped the prossez along?

MS: ´Cazue Cazzie juzt went to where Benedict iz

MS: They zhould be heading to where the king of Derze iz

RA: 1'm 4w4re of th15, you 4re 5uppo5ed to defeat the k1ng

RA: But f1rst your fr1end w1ll encounter 4 fear5ome 4dver5ary

MS: Iz zhe going to be okay?

RA: 5he 15, but her frog won't

RA: 4nd w1thout 4 frog your 5e551on 15 45 good 45 over

MS: What if I make my way to her and help her fight thiz adverzary?

MS: Would that make a differensse?

RA: You c4n try, but you won't get there 1n t1me

RA: You'll 4l5o m1ght loo5e 5omeone 1mport4nt to the k1ng

RA: Wh1ch 1n retro5pect 15 why you could k1ll 1t on your own

MS: ...

MS: I'll pezter you later

MoonShoes [MS] has abandoned log

RA: 5orry

RA: You h4d to know

RA: Try not to d1e

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] ceased pestering MoonShoes [MS]

You know that this was probably a bad idea but they have a worrying lack of time players so you can't risk things going differently than what the book states, you guess being Robin would prove hard with her panicking, you can however be one of the other humans, you guess Benedict has been ignored enough

== Be Benedict


	19. Act 4 part 2

Happy 413 you dorks

* * *

**Act 4; part 2**

You go back to being Benedict, you've used you space powers to shrink the war-ship you found abandoned, you have no idea how it was left that way but you're not complaining, you're currently jumping form land to land to gather as many alchemizing materials as you can, by which you mean the weird tubes that come out of one of the devises you didn't care to learn the name of, you somehow wish you had, you also capchalouge a bunch of edible stuff because you have the space and could do with the extra food, once done you magnify the war-ship, it's a Derse war-ship so it's purple, you think at least two of your players will be happy about this, Mills can suck it up if he doesn't you are not pissing off the other two, specially not now that they've gotten so used to handling weapons, and Robin already did that before, speaking of which she and Gregory look nothing alike, you'll have a hard time letting the thought of them being brothers sink in... while you're on the subject you might as well try being one of them, or maybe even your sister, just anyone but you cause what you're doing isn't exactly fun

== Be someone else

You are now a troll who ha way too much time in his hands, seriously, living in a post-apocalyptic universe where everything was good and safe could be so boring, school also had yet to start and so you lay on the floor trying to think of something other than the fact that the roof looks somewhat interesting right now

== Please introduce yourself

You figure saying your name out loud could maybe save you from the boredom, the word Regan Luscate do nothing at all o you keep staring at your roof, oh look a face!

A ping sound echoes through the room and you almost give yourself a seizure with how fast you get up

== Answer pesterlog

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] began pestering lampostScavenger [LS]

RA: Lu5c4te, 4re you there?

LS: I must 83 going insan3

LS: I'm actually happy you p3st3r3d m3

RA: 1'm not go1ng to 4sk

LS: How can I h3lp you

LS: I'll do anything to g3t rid of th3 8or3dom

RA: 1 need you to cont4ct you hum4n 4nd conv1nce h1m of 5ometh1ng

RA: Th1nk you c4n do th4t?

LS: What do you tak3 m3 for? Of cours3 I can

LS: Just t3ll m3 what though

RA: Well, the bl3ck k1ng h45 to be k1lled by my hum4n

RA: But yours 15 clo5er to 1t

RA: 1 need h1m to b4ck off

LS: Oh, I don't know h3 could probably tak3 him

RA: Reg4n

LS: Fin3, fin3

LS: Anywh3r3 I can s3nd him to?

RA: D4r4'5 hum4n m1ght need help

RA: 5he'5 5uppo5ed to be f4ced w1th ev1l #2

LS: I can mak3 that work

LS: Lat3r

lampostScavenger [LS] ceased petering robustAuxiliatrix [RA]

You turn on your screen and decide to get this done, you smile, finally something to do!

You open a log as soon as you see Gregory just watching the king like he was waiting for something

lampostScavenger [LS] began pestering GameMage [GM]

LS: Gr3gory

LS: Why ar3 you wasting tim3?

GM: I'm waiting for my team mates

GM: I don't know if you noticed but that thing is huge

LS: I know, 8ut that's not th3 r3ason I'm p3st3ring you

LS: One of your "t3am mat3s" n33ds h3lp

LS: And you'r3 just standing th3r3 doing nothing

GM: Oh, god

GM: Who is it?

LS: Th3 on3 with th3 whit3 hair

LS: Sh3's taking part in a strif3 sh3 can't win

GM: Where is she?

LS: Som3wh3r3 83tw33n your position and th3 now-d3ad whit3 king

GM: Never mind

GM: I'll look for her myself

GM: I got to go, Robin's pestering me

LS: Y3s go h3lp your fri3nds

lampostScavenger [LS] ceased pestering GameMage [GM]

All there's really left to do is being Gregory now

== Be Gregory

You go back to being Gregory and you run in the direction Robin and Casidy took thankful for the fact that you had decided to alchemize a hand-free device to communicate with others

Pesterchum is flashing with what you know to be a worried red-head you should definitely answer

== Gregory: answer Robin

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering GameMage [GM]

MS: Greg

MS: Whatever you do, don't face the king alone

MS: Just don't

GM: You're not using your quirk?

GM: Did something happen?

MS: Not yet, I think

MS: But Casidy might be in danger

GM: I know, I'm heading her way right now

MS: Maybe you can help her

MS: I've been told I can't

GM: Regan asked me to so I guess I'm meant to do it

MS: That's a relief

GM: You should try keeping an eye on the king

GM: Since you can't help us

MS: Yeah

MS: I can do that

MS: Thankz Greg, you're the bezt

GM: Ah, there you are

GM: I was getting worried

GM: pyl

MS: *rollz eyez*

MS: pyl

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering GameMage [GM]

You fly a little faster, no way you're messing this up now, there's a maid to save and you're the thief for the job... you think that metaphor would've worked better if you were a knight, damn your title although you like the mask

== Be Casidy


	20. Act 4 part 3

Second prototyping was something I forgot entirely somehow, so I'll just say it was done at some point

* * *

**Act 4; part 3**

== Years in the past, but not that many

A young white-haired girl has finally found her childhood friend on pesterchum, it's a good thing their shared friend had an account for so long or this connection might not have been possible

== Girl: pester friend

You open pesterchum and decide to pester your friend, no use wasting time now that you can finally do it

nonsensicalNotion [NN] began pestering adiosSpaceship [AS]

NN: Hey

NN: Aresta

NN: Earth to Aresta

NN: Are you there?

AS: I'm all zortz of here

NN: *sorts

AS: I write like I zpeak!

NN: Ok

NN: I can deal with that

AS: Zo, I zee Doe finally got you to conect with me

NN: Yes, it was rather hard actually

NN: I like your chumhandle btw

AS: I like yourz

AS: It'z very much like you

NN: So...

AS: Yez?

NN: Idk

NN: I kind of jumped in without thinking what to say

AS: Pzzzzz

AS: Az if any of our converzationz ever had any zenze

NN: Yeah

NN: I guess you're right

AS: Zorry

AS: gtg

AS: I'll pezter you later

adiosSpaceship [AS] became an idle chum

NN: Is there anything wrong?

NN: I hope not

nonsensicalNotion [NN] ceased pestering adiosSpaceship [AS]

== Back into the present

You leave that aside to go back to the main story and decide to try being Casidy once more

== Be Casidy

You successfully go back to being Casidy and what you see in front of you has to be the weirdest imp ever, you think it's an imp because it's all black, but his features look nothing like your sprites which you prototyped with books the second time to actually get them to speak, well Robin did that before entering so her imps were able to talk as well, it made killing them a tad more difficult

You are now making your way to where Gregory is supposed to be, you're pretty sure he went this way, Skaia is big as fuck though so maybe you're a little disoriented, there aren't any landmarks either which makes it even harder, you are not able to continue your walking however, as a dark figure appears next to you and eyes the amphibian that is jumping by your side

In retrospect maybe having the frog out wasn't such a good idea, between the many things this character has as characteristics dog seems to be the mayor one, what happens next is predictable but not any less heart breaking, you're about to lunge at the creature when a certain thief steals your attention

Gregory: Let me guess

Gregory: You have no intention of letting this thing go now

Gregory: Actually, you plan on fighting it

Casidy: I'm going to make it wish it was never born

Casidy: No one kills my frog

Gregory: I'm starting to see how you and Benedict are related

Gregory: Fine, but let me help you

Gregory: He's not your regular imp

Casidy: I don't care

Casidy: I'll kill him

== Years in the future but not that many

Officer Chocolate prepares for yet another day of civil duty, you have been giving commands to the various characters that have appeared in your screen, you are now faced with the intricate decision of watching how the combat between the two humans and the strange creature unfolds or watching the other two humans, you tried to be the odd creature to no avail, you have also tried being the trolls but they're all watching their respective computers so there's nothing very entertaining there you decide to let luck decide this time, you never been much of a gambler but desperate times require desperate measures, you'll flip a coin, luckily you have one

The coin goes all the way up and falls down just as quickly, yo eye the result dreadfully, the choice has been made


	21. Act 4 part 4

Remember when AUZ avoided fights like the plague?

Yeah, I don't either

* * *

**Act 4; part 4**

== Back into the present

Blood

There's way too much of it and with everything that's going on it would be sometihng normal, but this isn't enemy blood, and you sudenly feel like everything is moving slowly

Bu-dump

The figure before you is bigger than the white king, which might be why Gregory believed he would need help

Bu-dump

It has mice ears, snake fangs, bear claws and dragon wings, it also has a lizard tail, a second set of arms that don't end in claws and an annoying voice, maybe prototyping that book hadn't been such a good idea

Bu-dump

On the floor two bodies lay unmoving, not breathing at all and covered in red

Bu-dump

You know who they are, you know it too well

Bu-dump

You don't know when you took out your knife or when you moved but you have

Bu-dump

Your name is Robin Aresta and standing on top of the dead corpse of the black king you realize, there's no bringing them back

== Be Apore

You watch the screen knowing full well that this was supposed to happen and yet feeling somewhat guilty for not having spoken earlier, Robin's face is impossible to read, a black aura seems to be forming around her, you also remember this... this time you're doing something

==Apore: Pester Robin

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] began pestering MoonShoes [MS]

RA: Rob1n

RA: 1 know 1'm prob4bly the l45t per5on you want to t4lk to r1ght now

RA: Hell 1 don't bl4me you, I 5hould h4ve told you before

MS: I don't think thiz iz you fault

MS: You were probably trying to avoid any pradoxez for which I'm grateful

RA: But they're de4d!

RA: You 5hould be 4ngry 4t me!

MS: It'z not your fault Apore

MS: If anything it waz all on me

MS: I waz naive enough to think they would zurvive

RA: 5t1ll!

MS: You're a nisse troll Apore

MS: I think that had we been born on the zame timeline

MS: We would have been friendz

MS: Of courze that would mean you would've ended up here zo maybe it'z better that you're zafe in the future

RA: 1 do know you 1n the future

RA: 1 never 541d 1 d1dn't

MS: I know you're not zuppozed to tell me about thoze thingz

MS: But I'm curiouz

RA: Wh4t 1s 1t?

MS: In your time...

MS: Am I a good perzon?

RA: 1 th1nk you're the be5t k1nd of hum4n

MS: That'z good

RA: Wh1ch 15 why you 5hould 5top wh4t you're do1ng

MS: Zorry

MS: I fuked up

MoonShoes [MS] has become an idle chum

RA: W41t!

RA: Rob1n!

RA: Ple45e don't

RA: ...

RA: ):S

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] ceased pestering MoonShoes [MS]

== Be Casidy

You go back to being Casidy and find yourself fighting the mutant creature alongside Gregory, until it disappears in a green light and you almost collide with the thief if not for his wind magic, wind magic is best kind of magic, although you still don't have your powers, when you do you'll probably think blood magic is better

You now feel somewhat better, although your frog is still very much dead which is bad because that probably means you'll have to breed another one and you don't really have the time, someone seems to be pestering you, that's odd she doesn't usually pester anyone but Robin

== Casidy: answer pesterlog

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] began pestering NottheNoise [NN]

RA: 1 h4ve new5 reg4rding your le4der th4t 1 th1nk you should know

RA: U5u4lly 1 would h4ve D4r4 do th15 but the m4tter 15 of more 1mmed14te concern

RA: Rob1n m1ght be descend1ng 1nto the gr1md4rk

RA: 1 th1nk you m4y be 4ble to 5top her

NN: I'm guessing you mean she's going evil so I have a question

RA: Wh4t 15 1t?

NN: What caused this?

RA: 1 th1nk 1t would be better 1f you 54w for your5elf

RA: 1t'5 h4rd to expl41n

NN: I'll take your word for it

NN: I will try my best to get her back into her senses

RA: D4r4 w45 r1ght 4bout you

RA: 1 4pprec14te the help

NN: You're welcome

robustAuxiliatrix [RA] ceased pestering NottheNoise [NN]

It seems you have a friend to save from the... what did Apore call it? Grimdark? What is that even? You have no idea what it is but she makes it sound bad so you figure you might as well help Robin out


	22. Act 4 part 5

**Act 4; part 5**

You reach the point Gregory left with the help of the thief, what you find there, however, is not a pretty sight

You see way too much red but you can also recognize them, when you look away you see even more red but this time is mixed with black, so much black, Robin's skin seems to glow white in comparison and then you realize that your friend is surrounded by black as well, she looks at you and her violet eyes look dead

You watch as she gets down from the black kind, the blackness following her, and stops in front of you

Robin: I fucked up Cazzie

Casidy: W-what happened?

Robin: ...

Casidy: Robin!

Robin: They're dead

Robin: It'z my fault

Casidy: But you...

Casidy: You said the game gave second chances!

Robin: The game only carez for the playerz

Robin: If anyone elze enterz by chansse then tough luck

SLAP

== Be Gregory

You are now Gregory and you are worried about your ecto-sister, why is she surrounded by that dark aura? Casidy and her are talking now

You see Casidy slap her and feel like you should step in, but Robin doesn't even blink so you stop yourself, Casidy seems to stop as well

Robin: It'z okay Cazidy

Robin: I don't mind you hating me

Robin: I would hate myzelf too if I were you

Casidy: I don't hate you

Robin: You zhould

Casidy: No

Casidy: You're just being stubborn

Casidy: I bet you haven't even tried reviving them

Robin: I can't feel their zoulz

Robin: Wherever they are iz not here

Casidy: ...

Robin: Don't worry too much Cazzie

Robin: I'll finizh the game and get you out of here

She moves at a faster speed than she would normally, you walk to Casidy and see her frowning at Robin as she flies away

Casidy: That idiot

Casidy: She's going to sacrifice herself I just know it

Gregory: I think that was the point either way

Casidy: What do you mean?

Gregory: Think about it, there's a good reason why we were given this titles

Gregory: A queen in a human sense is but a ruler, in a more chess like way the queen is the piece that moves the most

Gregory: However, you can still win without one

Casidy: Whe did you start making chess refferences?

Gregory: Regan speaks a little too much about it

Casidy: I get that's how things work on games and everything

Casidy: But one thing you've all been pretty clear about was the fact that Sburb is no game

Gregory: Maybe not

Gregory: Still, I don't believe there's anything you can say to her

Casidy: Apore seems to diagree

Gregory: Apore probably knows the Robin from the future, but the Robin right here isn't her

Gregory: You are a maid, the higher passive rank for a female player

Gregory: Robin is a queen, the higher active rank for a female player

Gregory: Neither of you can say anything to the other and neither of you would get through either way

You wait for the outburst you think she might haveconsidering what you just said but she smiles instead and takes out her hat-top

== Be Casidy

You think Gregory might know Robin better than you firt expected, the guy also seems to be actually rationalizing this whole thing, it makes you wonder how he can be so calm after seeing that dark aura, it reminds you of someone and you get an idea and take your hat-top out

Casidy: I may not be able to get to her

Casidy: But I know someone who will

You put on the silly hat that you convined with your laptop for free-hands comunication, alo because it was completely ridiculous and very fitting with the whole 'Alice in wonderland' theme you and Robin have been joking about

== Casidy: Pester Benedict

NottheNoise [NN] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

NN: Benedict

NN: We have a problem

BF: What is it?

NN: It seems that the oldest Aresta and my little brother have been killed

NN: Robin freaked out

NN: Not that it's any surprise

BF: Ok

BF: I'm on it

NN: Be careful

NN: She's acting even odder that usually

NottheNoise [NN] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

== End of Act 4; go to Act 5


	23. Act 5 part 1

Sorry about the delay, college life is starting to actually become what I was promised... aka: a lot of work, omg, so much work

Today is Benedict's birthday... because I decided it would be the day I posted this so here, now you actually know how old he is

* * *

**Act 5; part 1**

== Years in the past, but not that many

It's late in the night, so late that it's actually a new day, yet a boy sits in front of his computer typing away, it just so happens that his birthday would be the next day, of maybe we should say today since it's been established that it's really late or rather really early

== Be the boy

You successfully become the boy, this is not the first time you are this character so you know well how he is called, however it seems you preferred keeping things a mystery for some reason, a reason that has stopped being important apparently

Your name is Benedict Doe and you are currently creating a code for a page you've been working on with your friend, it was mostly just a security measure, Aresta is the artistic brain of this project, speaking about the red head, she seems to be pestering you, what could have kept her awake?

== Benedict: anwer pesterlog

MoonShoes [MS] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF] at (00:54)

MS: Let me be the firzt perzon to tell you thiz

MS: Happy birthday

MS: Ben?

MS: Are you ztill mad at me?

MS: I zaid I waz zorry

MS: TnT

BF: Calm down woman

BF: I'm not mad at you now

BF: Not sure how much that will last though

MS: ^u^

BF: ¬¬

BF: You forced me to make a face

BF: Are you happy?

MS: You're not generally thiz angry

MS: What'z wrong?

BF: Nothing

BF: I have no idea what you're talking about

MS: Bullzhit!

MS: Are you perhapz unhappy about your thirtenth birthday?

MS: Do you fear your name being randomly changed?

MS: Don't worry; you're zuppozed to be Benedict

BF: ...

BF: I'm not even going to ask

BF: I'm just suffering with the barriers of your webpage

BF: No need to thank me

MS: Oh, can I thank you regardlezz?

MS: I mean you are doing thiz for free

BF: Fine

BF: I accept your gratitude or whatever

MS: Well, I guezz at leazt my gift zhould make up for the all-nighter

BF: Oh, right, Brhet and you were going to do that

BF: I forgot

MS: I alwayz zend you giftz on your birthday

BF: Exactly

MS: ...

BF: Anyway, it' like one in the morning

BF: What the hell are you doing up

MS: You aren't the only one with a buzy life

MS: I'm currently writing a mazterpiesse

BF: You're up because you want to write fanfiction

MS: I'm up becauze inzpiration iz a bitch that comez to me only on the high hourz

BF: Ok, I can get behind that

BF: But if it gets too late I'm sending you to bed

MS: *rollz eyez*

MS: Yez mom

BF: Why missies Aresta

BF: Who would've thought you could talk to your mother in such manner?

BF: I'm very disappointed

MS: O-o

MS: I'm ztarting to regret introdussing you to Cazzie

MS: It waz my worzt idea yet

BF: You do remember we were neighbors right?

BF: We would have met each other sooner or later

MS: Yez, but giving you her chumhandle waz a miztake

MS: A terrible one

BF: I sometimes forget how melodramatic you tend to be

BF: Like for moments I think I'm friends with a normal person

BF: But then you say stuff like this

MS: *groanz*

MS: You're dizrupting my creating flow

BF: If it's any consolation

BF: You're annoying me just as much

MS: I'm going to ignore you now

MS: Happy birthday

MS: If you're lucky I might pezter you later

BF: I'm literally on my knees praying

MS: *znort*

MF: Don't go to zleep too late you dork

BF: Yeah, yeah

MoonShoes [MS] ceased petering BinearyFReak [BF] at (01:54)

== Back into the present

Your hacker-shades are flashing pesterchum and you think maybe having your communication device be a pair of sunglasses wasn't such a good idea, but you make it work somehow, you should probably answer that

== Benedict: Answer pesterlog

ballisticVestibule [BV] began petering BinearyFReak [BF]

BV: I caught word that today iss your wriggling day

BV: Or ass you humanss preffer

BV: Your Birthday

BF: How in the world did you find that out?

BF: Actually don't answer

BV: I'm confussed now

BV: Sshuld I explain, yess or no?

BF: Don't

BF: Just

BF: Thanks or whatever

BF: Now go away

BV: Fine, I'll pleasse you

ballisticVestibule [BV] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

You're kind of surprised at the fact that he was the first one to tell you that, then you remember you are currently trying to survive what seems to be a hellish game and that no one has the time to remember birthdays right now, Xaster wasn't the only one pestering you though, your ecto-sister had done so as well

You proceed to have a conversation we have already read and notice to your annoyance that Aresta is idle, which is to be expected, you decide to pester Gregory to tell him were the ship is so he can get Casidy there while you look for the run-away queen

BinearyFReak [BF] began pestering GameMage [GM]

BF: So we are on code violet apparently

BF: Which means I need to know that you two are safe while I clean the mess

GM: I agree that it would be better if we hurried out of this session

GM: Our frog has been recently killed and I doubt I can hold Casidy off

BF: Shit, that thing took ages to create

BF: I get you though

BF: Cassie can be really stubborn when she wants too

BF: May be why she and Robin get along so well

GM: I'll tell her it's where we're going to meet with you once you calm Robin down

GM: She should agree to that?

BF: That'll work, yes

GM: Good, then I'll trust you with my sister

GM: However there's one thing I would like you to know

BF: I'm all ears

BF: Or eyes in this case

GM: She has entered a state Casidy referred to as Grimdark, I believe she isn't herself

GM: So try not to be too hard on her

BF: Noted

BF: Gtg

BF: The War-ship is on Prospit right now

BF: Should be easy to see being that it's the only violet thing all over

BF: Good luck with Cassie

BinearyFReak [BF] ceased petering GameMage [GM]

You start heading towards Derse, you have a feeling you'll find her there, you're not questioning why. In the way you mentally prepare yourself for what's going to happen, it wouldn't be the first time you'd have to stop Aresta from doing something stupid


	24. Act 5 part 2

Act 5; part 2

You find yourself on Derse just in time to see a black and fuccia spot flying towards the castle, you're pretty sure it's Robin, the black that surrounds her must that grimdark stuff Gregory mentioned, you fly towards her wondering if the blond has as much issues with your sister as you seem to have with his

== Be Gregory

You successfully become the gammer, you decide not to make any commentary this time, not even to say why you don't make the commentary, you are very proud of this decision for it saves a lot of time

Time is an important thing here, no one controls the aspect on your session, and since you remember Casidy's quest bed you know pretty well that no one will at any point control it, maybe in the new session there'll be time players? You shouldn't be thinking about this though

You should not think about it because you have other things to do, like convincing the albino girl at your side of leaving Skaia

Gregory: Casidy

Casidy: What?

Gregory: Your brother pestered me

Gregory: It seems it'd be a god idea to abandon Skaia

Casidy: Did he find Robin?

Gregory: Not yet but he said he would take care of it

Gregory: Meanwhile we should go to Prospit and wait for them on the war-ship

Casidy: I would generally agree to that

Casidy: But there's a dog-like asshole I want to kill

Gregory: Look

Gregory: I know you want to take revenge for your frog

Gregory: and I understand that you'd want to take an eye for an eye

Gregory: But this session is very much doomed without a frogverse

Gregory: So I cannot let you go off chasing a creature that we don't even know if it's still in this universe, ok?

Casidy: ...

Casidy: Did you just say frogverse? OwO

Gregory: Yes :|

Casidy: You're no fun

Gregory: I'm just trying to get you to come with me to Prospit so that we may actually get out of this alive

Casidy: ...

Casidy: Fine, I'll go with you

Gregory: You… you will? :o

Casidy: Yes

Gregory: :)

You use your breath power to make Casidy's carpet fly, you have no idea why she insists on going in the carpet but you're not complaining about it eight now, it'd be better to save it for when you're good and safe

You reach Prospit and the war-ship rather quickly and once you're there she goes exploring, you let her be for now

== Stop being Gregory

You stop being Gregory and find yourself in a familiar situation, you guess that with the two females out of the choices the only rational thing to do is be the hacker, you don't mind being him too much, you've neglected him a lot while you were watching all the fighting that just ensued, or maybe you could take a break from all these drama and regard other possibilities, you decide this option is silly and would only serve as a means to procrastinating

== Be Benedict

You go back to being Benedict, it seems you have been able to stop the now dark queen, you stand before a version of Robin that you have seen before only once, you're not letting it get as far as back then though

Benedict: Could you by any chance explain to me what is that you were planning to do?

Robin: Leave me alone

Benedict: To do what?

Benedict: Go fight the black queen and most probably kill yourself?

Benedict: You know me better that that Aresta

Robin: I've fucked up Benedict

Robin: I went and got cocky and for what?

Robin: They're dead and there'z no bringing them back!

Benedict: And you will make amends by offing yourself?

Robin: Iz the leazt I can do

Benedict: No it's not

Robin: ...

Benedict: You are a smart girl Robin, smarter than most

Benedict: You figured out this game was not just that

Benedict: You convinced us to actually acknowledge the trolls

Benedict: You reached god tier status by your own hand

Benedict: And once you were and are the main reason any of us is still breathing

Benedict: So don't bushtit me saying this is the best you can do

Benedict: Because out of everyone, you should know that I won't believe you

You see the dark aura disappearing, Robin is shaking and you try to calm yourself, you know what will come next

Robin: I... I know that thiz iz a ztupid idea

Robin: I get that

Robin: And zure, I'll probably die or whatever

Robin: But I promized Cazzie they would be okay

Robin: And...

Benedict: Do not blame yourself for something you din't do

Benedict: If you say it's your fault so help me

Robin: But I zhould have looked for them firzt

Robin: I knew they were in Zkaia

Robin: I could've zent Cazzie after them

Benedict: But you didn't

Benedict: You have to face the facts

Benedict: Sure, there's a hit ton of things you could have done

Benedict: But you did what you thought was more important then

Benedict: Which was trying to finish this game despite knowing it was a lot cause

Benedict: You're a stubborn person, sure

Benedict: But that's why you're the leader, you're the only one stubborn enough to try

Robin: Are you ever going to ignore what to zay to me

Benedict: Probably not, you'd break

Robin: Yeah, I would

Robin: Funny, who the hell hails a queen az broken az me?

Benedict: Apparently a group of very bad-ass pink otters

She' back to normal, or at least the black aura isn't there anymore so you're calling it a victory

Robin: Hey, I've got an awezome idea

Benedict: What?

Robin: You could uze your powerz to minimize our landz zo we can add them to whatever zezzion we end up in

Robin: If my rezearch is correct both mine and Cazidie'z quezt bedz work for any rank of player az long az they zhare our azpect

Robin: And they could alzo zerve az entertainment while we travel

Benedict: And we're back, make way, the Queen of Heart has returned in full force

Robin: Yeah, yeah

Benedict: But seriously

Benedict: You need to stop making me go through this sort of bullshit

Robin: I'll make no promizez, but I'll try

Benedict: I'm sighing so much right now

Robin: Oh zhut up

Both of you fly towards Prospit talking about things we do not care for, or can't know about just yet, you wonder how things are on the other end, one way to find out

== Be Casidy


	25. Act 5 part 3 part 1

**Act 5; part 3; part 1**

You are now the albino girl, It seems you won't be this particular girl for very long so you will make the best of it

You are currently making your way into your quest bed on Prospit, geting out of the war ship wasn't that hard, Gregory needs to learn not to leave you to your own devices when you're pissed off, if Robin wasn't being melodramatic right now you would pester her to tell her how much her brother sucks at keeping an eye on people, but she is so you guess it won't be happening any time soon, maybe once Benedict gets her to calm down, you still don't know how he does it but whatever

You reach your quet bed, the drak very blood-like red stands out in all the gold, you see Benedict's bed besides yours, the black also standing out so your bed is less of a sore thumb and more of an annoying mole. but no sense thinking about that, there's a good reason why you're here

You lay on the bed and try to get as confortable as possible becaue you have a plan, a plan that's so intelligent you have no idea why no one thought it first! Well, you do, but still!

Your plan consists on falling asleep here and fly with your dream self through Prospit because you are sure that weird creature will show up here, this way if you die fighting you'll just go god tier, really is brilliant so you fall asleep

Maybe you should be someone else meanwhile

== Be Gregory

You stop being Casidy in order to be the other person in Prospit, which is Gregory. You are currently exploring the war ship, trying to find Casidy, you have good news, your sister has logged back in on Pesterchum which can only be good

The only problem with this particular quest is that you can't find Casidy anywhere and you are starting to fear the worst; you should probably contact Benedict

== Pester Benedict

GameMage [GM] began pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

GM: There seems to be a mayor problem

BF: Did my ecto-sister step into the darkside too?

GM: Uhm...

GM: I don't think so

BF: Great

BF: I wouldn't have known how to fix that

MoonShoes [MS] joined the log

MS: Have you ever zeen her angry?

MS: We would've been doomed

MS: DOOMED!

BinearyFReak [BF] blocked MoonShoes [MS]

BF: You were saying?

GM: How?

BF: Don't ask

GM: Ok?

BF: So, what's the emergency Mills?

GM: Well, I can't find Casidy anywhere

BF: Shit, ok

BF: Do you have any idea where she could have gone?

GM: One, but it makes things complicated

GM: She went in what looks like a suicide mission

BF: Really

BF: Can't our sisters go on missions that aren't suicidal?

BF: Aparently not

GM: I can try going after her, but I don't know if that would help

BF: Maybe, you could at least get her to her quest bed in Prospit if it gets bloody

BF: Like you did with me

BF: Thanks for that by the way

GM: I think I can do that

BF: Good

BF: Robin says you "zhould go for it"

GM: I'm off then

GameMage [GM] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

== Be Robin

You are once again Robin Aresta, you feel this transition is refreshing since you haven't been able to play the red-head all that much, you think she's a bit more volatile than you first thought

Your companion is giving you the nasty eye, probably for the little hacking you just pulled, so you put on your best inocent face and he sighs

Benedict: I guess having you use what I tought you about hacking is good in this scenario

Benedict: You know...

Benedict: All thing considered

Robin: OuO

Benedict: Whatever

Robin: But zeriouzly

Robin: We zhould probably hurry up and try to give Greg a hand

Robin: You know how Cazzie can get

Benedict: I know, I know

Benedict: I think I can get behind that idea

== Be Gregory


	26. Act 5 part 3 part 2

I'm a big fan of the interactions between my characters; I love these four idiots to death

* * *

**Act 5; part 3; part 2**

You go back to being Gregory, you make your way out of the warship and into the streets of Prospit; it's time for some maid hunting

You realize if Casidy had been a Witch instead of a maid, that one last line would've caused you some kind of dispute, luckily her being a Maid will hopefully make it seem like someone finding somebody to clean their house 'cause they're too busy to do it themselves

You have no idea why you care about this stuff, but apparently you do, this whole situation has made you realize many things about yourself and those around you

Your thinking is stopped on track by a horrible sighting, Prospit's moon blowing up, it wouldn't have stopped you if it wasn't for the fact that you have a gut feeling that's where Casidy was

== Casidy: ascend

You don't understand this command, you are not Casidy, you are Gregory and you are very sure that even if you were you would be very much blown up to move

You then see a bright reddish light on the distance and decide that the game is definitely screwing up with you

At least Casidy is ok now, but the light means she definitely died at some point, you'd like to know what she was doing near her Prospitian quest bed

== Be Benedict

You are now Benedict and you have a very much frozen Aresta to take care of, you really thing you should all stop giving each other heart attacks because at this rate the game won't be what killed you, although you guess you wouldn't really die because you're all somewhat immortal now  
Robin snaps out of it and flies to the light at a speed you didn't know she had, you follow her without trying to keep up because the red head is ridiculously fast when worried apparently

You see the fourth player of your group standing in rather dark clothing, not like you can talk since your god tier is black; at least hers is somewhat reddish, her symbol looks like a gash wound and Robin stands beside her when Gregory joins the party

Robin: My good gentleman I have the honor of introdussing you to...

Robin: Cazidy Brhet, Maid of Blood

Casidy: I still can't fly but I look awesome!

Benedict: You are also kind of immortal, as long as you're not stupid

Gregory: I thought we could only die a just or heroic death

Benedict: Yeah, but my sister here isn't capable of doing anything all that terrible

Benedict: Unlike other people

Robin: I'll take that az a compliment

Casidy: *giggle*

Gregory: That would leave a heroic death then

Benedict: Exactly

Benedict: Which means a death for being stupid enough to get in the way of the bullet

Casidy: You're being mean

Benedict: I'm being realistic

Robin: Nope, definitely mean, I'm zo proud

Casidy: See what you have caused?

Benedict: I hate both of you

Gregory: I don't think you really do

Benedict: Shut up Wills, I hate you too

Casidy: Wow that got gay

Robin: I zhip it

Benedict: Oh my god! If you write fanfic about us I'm going to make your laptop explode

Gregory: Doe, you're just challenging her, that's not gonna help

Robin: My bro iz right, 'zidez, I know how to ztop you if you try

Benedict: I curse the day I taught you how to code

Gregory: Hey, did you learn how to do that too?

Casidy: He tried to teach me as well, but I simply don't understand it

Casidy: On the other hand, they're both ignoring the fact that she can write it in paper

Gregory: Wow, my sister is a dork

Casidy: *giggles*

== Years in the future, but not that many

Officer chocolate sits on a chair he found in the deep ends of his station

He opens a can of Tab that he found inside one of the machines and celebrates a job well done as he watches the four humans make their way to the violet ship

Once they are in the ship he tries to enter more commands to no avail. Redeemed of his duties he goes outside of his pod to explore, open doors give him the welcome to the ruins of an abandoned planet, although most is covered by sand, there are a few structures standing out here and there, from what he's seen this is probably Earth, or rather was Earth

A violet ship surrounded in a grayish-blue light gets closer to your location, it will land a god distance from his pod and he will become part of its crew

However, all this hasn't happened yet, so you can't know much else, there are still some things you need to know before we get to this point again, so let's begin


	27. Act 5 part 4

I wonder how this story would've turned out had I never lost the original, I mean I had a guide line I wanted to follow, but it's been ruined by the update, yet I wonder, had I not lost it, would I had finished it before that ensued?

One thing for sure, you guys would've probably never known about it

Kind of written like the upd8, only with my capacities as this is a fanfic

* * *

**Act 5; part 4**

The four god tiers make their way to the ship, once there both Benedict and Gregory get it moving while Robin and Casidy explore while talking amongst themselves

== Robin, Casidy and Benedict

Robin: Zo, you dessided to go god tier?

Casidy: Well, I kind of did

Casidy: I mean, originally it was a last resort so I could go fight an evil frog-killer thing

Casidy: But then Prospit's moon blew up while I was running around as my dream self

Casidy: So it was accidental

Robin: Zomehow that fitz your perzona quite well

Robin: I mean, I don't think your clazz iz zupozzed to agravate anyone fizically

Robin: But I know that, for az much of a passifizt that you are, you can be quite vengeful

Robin: Zo it makez zenze that you could only reach god tier by acssident

Casidy: When you put it like that, it really does

Casidy: What about you, still feeling grimdark?

Casidy: Or whatever that's called

Robin: Nah, I've put Benedict through enough zhit, and I figured out another way to make thingz right

Casidy: Oh?

Casidy: What is it?

Robin: Two wordz... or I think it'z two wordz? Maybe one

Casidy: 0_0

Robin: Ectobiology!

Robin: OuO

Casidy: Ok...

Casidy: You'll have to explain

Robin: Well, I figured that if we are the paradox copiez of our dadz, maybe a different combination of parentz could give uz paradox copiez of our ziblingz

Robin: Or at leazt yourz, I'm ztarting to doubt my ziz waz actually my ziz

Robin: Like, compared to Gregory, we didn't really have that much in common

Casidy: I get it, I mean ever since I discovered Benedict was my brother I compared him to my little brother

Casidy: But it was kind of the opposite, because there are things there that they have in common but I don't have in common with either

Robin: Well, your brother did rezemble Benedict zomewhat

Casidy: Do you think that, had I not been an albino, I would've looked more like them?

Robin: There'z a high chansse, yez

Robin: You would look good az a brunet

Casidy: What about you then?

Casidy: I've seen both of your siblings, but none of them had red hair

Robin: Well, Greg zayz our mom had it, and red head iz kind of a mutation of zortz zo it would make zenze that the amount of it waz lezzer

Robin: But Natazha had black hair, wich I'm pretty zure wazn't in the genez

Robin: I mean, have you zeen my brother?

Casidy: Natasha?

Robin: My zizter?

Casidy: She has a name?!

Robin: Yez, juzt like your brother had one

Casidy: I know Thomas has a name, but I thought your sister was just "sis"

Casidy: Actually, I thought my brother wasn't supposed to have a name either

Casidy: We're breaking the fourth wall Rob-rob

Casidy: Why are we breaking the fourth wall?

Robin: Calm down Cazzie

Robin: It'z convinient to the plot

Casidy: But the wall!

Benedict: Why is it that every time I approach you in a conversation you're always complaining about walls?

Casidy: You have a special talent to get in our conversations at the best times

Benedict: I feel like I always get in them at the most random times

Casidy: Exactly!

Robin: Well, I'll let you guyz have your zibling reunion or whatever, I want to talk with Greg

== Gregory and Benedict

Benedict: So, can you get us in the air?

Gregory: I think so, yes

Benedict: Ok, then do your windy thing or whatever

Gregory: Hold on

Gregory closes his eyes and concentrates, a green light surrounds him as wind starts swirling near the aircraft, with a shake the ship was floating in the air

Gregory: I can't get her to fly all that fast though

Benedict: Leave that to me

Benedict's hands turn a grayish-blue and the light surrounds ship soon after, it then launches into the blackness at high speed yet seemingly slowly

Benedict: Well, light speed is as far as I can get

Benedict: Now that that's settled I'll go talk to my newfound sister

Benedict: Haven't found a chance to do that yet

Gregory: Sure, I'll stay up here enjoying the scenery

Gregory: Robin will probably appear later and give me conversation

Benedict: Ok, now I really believe you might actually be her brother

Benedict: But whatever, I'll go now

== Gregory and Robin

It's a bit later when Robin finally appears

Robin: Zupziez~

Gregory: Hello

Robin: ...

Gregory: ...

Robin: Ok zo, I juzt realized I have no idea how to talk to you irl

Gregory: This is awkward

Robin: Yeah, and we were fine earlier, why iz thiz happening

Gregory: It probably has to do with the fact that we only ever talked about games

Robin: Right, zhit, I wizhed I had brought up other thingz into the table

Robin: Would've zaved uz for thiz here awkwardnezz

Gregory: Is awkwardness even a word?

Robin: There'z a fifty-fifty chansse of it not being one

Robin: Juzt like any other weird zounding word that might come out of my mouth

Robin: Becauze I zometimez forget to uze my filter when talking

Robin: Zo I juzt zpout whatever iz on my mind

Gregory: Well, it is interesting to learn this from you

Gregory: It does explain quite a lot actually

Robin: Well, I juzt told you my perzonal info, zo how about you zhare a bit?

Robin: You know, bezidez gaming?

Gregory: Well, I have kind of a problem right now that I think you may be able to help me with

Gregory: Considering your particular aspect

Robin: Zure, I'm liztening

Gregory: Well, it's kind of embarasing to admit, and truthfully it may also be kind of...

Gregory: A sensitive issue

Robin: Greg, I've recently found out your my brother, zaw two of my childhood friendz and you die, and went on a deprezzive rampage

Robin: I have zero to none right to judge anyone, much lezz you

Gregory: Well, that does sound reasuring

Robin: Well, I do kind of owe it to you to be a good zizter

Gregory: Ok

Gregory: There's no way of saying this without embarasing the hell out of myself

Gregory: But...

Gregory: Our coplayers are hot

Robin: *snort*

Gregory: :(

Robin: Zorry... it'z juzt...

Robin: I feel the zame

Gregory: You do?

Robin: Yeah, like

Robin: Why iz everyone arround me zo fucking hot?

Robin: The trollz are probably hot too, even though we may never zee them

Gregory: Exactly!

Gregory: Like, I know you're my sister and everything

Gregory: But you look damn good in pink

Gregory: Holly shit that was fucked up

Gregory: Forget I even said that

Robin: Nah, you look good on blue too

Robin: It'z okay, it'z normal for ziblingz to have zome zort of atraction to each other when they don't grow together

Robin: Kind of like magnetz or zomething

Robin: Idk, I don't like pzychology

Robin: Had too many bad memoriez with it

Gregory: It does feel better to get it off of my chest though

Robin: Kuddoz to that!

Gregory: Speaking of our companions

Gregory: What do you think they're doing right now?

Robin: Greg

Robin: You where so close

Robin: You juzt needed to change one word

Robin: One tiny little word waz all you needed

Robin; You juzt had to zay reckon

Robin: Complete that Britizh theme you have going

Gregory: I apologize for my mis-wording

Gregory: Would you please let me try again?

Robin: Fine, I'll allow it thiz one time

Gregory: Do you reckon our fellow players are submerging themselves in a similar banter to ours?

Robin: Oh, probably not, sadly

Robin: Casidy is far too random and Benedict is far to ace

Gregory: That is a real shame

Robin: Indeed

Robin: *znort*

Gregory: *snort*

Robin: Oh, look, talk about the devilz and they zhall appear

== Benedict and Casidy


	28. Act 5 part 5

Is it odd if I feel somewhat proud of having got to this point?

* * *

**Act 5; part 5**

Benedict finds himself on a familiar situation when approaching the two strongest players on their session

Casidy: But the wall!

Benedict: Why is it that every time I approach you in a conversation you're always complaining about walls?

Casidy: You have a special talent to get in our conversations at the best times

Benedict: I feel like I always get in them at the most random times

Casidy: Exactly!

Robin: Well, I'll let you guyz have your zibling reunion or whatever, I want to talk with Greg

Casidy: ...

Benedict: ...

Casidy: I know you want to tell me something so spill out

Benedict: Well, it's kind of complicated

Benedict: I mean, we've known each other for ages

Benedict: So you being my sibling is something I can be ok with

Casidy: But you're skeptical about Gregory and Robin being siblings as well

Benedict: Kind of, I mean I don't really know him

Casidy: I don't think Robin knows him that much either

Casidy: But I know he isn't a bad person

Benedict: Yeah, I have to give him that

Benedict: I mean, the guy saved me so I can't really say anything to him

Casidy: Yeah, I guess he kind of did too with me

Casidy: What with getting me here and everything

Casidy: And he's okay to talk to

Casidy: But it's still sort of awkward

Benedict: Yeah, feels like he's trying to hide something

Benedict: Like I don't want to say we can't trust him because I know how ectobiology works

Benedict: I kind of want to believe him with everything that's going on

Casidy: Me too

Casidy: I get that feeling too

Casidy: I think we should talk it out though

Casidy: Get that cat out of the bag and what not

Benedict: Yeah, you would suggest that

Benedict: I guess we might as well since we'll have to travel on this ship for a while

Benedict: Would make things easier if we do this now

Casidy: Yes! Let's go fix the awkwardness

== Gregory, Casidy, Benedict and Robin

Benedict and Casidy walk into Gregory and Robin laughing at something

Robin: Oh, look, talk about the devilz and they zhall appear

Casidy: You were talking about us?

Robin: Yez, zomething on the linez of how you two look almozt like twinz

Robin: Only you're an albino zo you don't really, and Ben iz older than you by a year

Robin: But zinsse we don't look az much alike az you two, you are ztill like twinz

Casidy: I think you may be trying to confuse me so I don't ask why you would talk about us

Casidy: Specially considering you're kind of rambling

Robin: I alwayz ramble

Robin: Your argument iz invalid

Benedict: You're definitely bulshiting us though

Benedict: I have a lie detector for your Aresta mind-games

Robin: Damn my needing of a ztable mind to function

Robin: It makez lying impozible

Robin: I'm zorry brother dear

Robin: It zeemz I have failed you

Gregory: It's okay, really

Gregory: I probably been acting quite suspicious lately

Gregory: I'm guessing that's why they're here

Casidy: Ok

Casidy: Remember I said I had my doubts about this guy being related to Robin?

Casidy: Well, they have been annihilated right now

Benedict: Mine too, what the hell?

Robin: I don't know whether to feel incredibly embarrazed of ridiculouzly proud

Robin: You're taking all the ztage light from me mizter

Gregory: I do apologize for having such behavior

Robin: *znort*

Casidy: I think there's a joke here we're missing

Benedict: You think?

Robin: Well, zinsse you came all the way here

Robin: What waz it that you needed to dizcuz with my bro?

Gregory: I would like to know as well

Benedict: Well, it does have to do with how you been behaving as you said

Benedict: Cassie and I were a bit weary of you because it seemed as though you where hiding something

Casidy: That's basically it though

Casidy: And we don't have any reason to not trust you but it's kind of hard doing it

Gregory: No, I understand completely

Gregory: I'm on a bit of predicament myself

Gregory: Because I barely know you two, and I recently realized I don't know my own sister all that much either

Gregory: So it is rather hard to establish a conversation with any of you, Robin is easier but still somewhat awkward

Gregory: But that has little to do with why I was acting weird

Casidy: Well, if it isn't the "I don't know these people" thingy

Casidy: Then what is it?

Robin: Oh I can explain that, it'z quite zimple really

Benedict: Somehow I doubt that coming from you

Robin: No, zeriouzly, zhit iz completely underztandable and everything

Benedict: Ok, then what is it?

Robin: My brother zimply haz dizcovered that he'z very bi for you two

Robin: And zinsse I have been pan zinsse forever I waz reazuring him

Benedict: How do you know he isn't pan like you?

Robin: I don't know, are you pan?

Casidy: Yes, Gregory, are you a pan?

Gregory: I do like loafing around

Robin: No, but, Zpanizh jokez azide

Gregory: I'm pretty sure I'm just bisexual, but I'm okay with you being pan

Robin: Awwww

Casidy: Awww

Benedict: Am I the only one who finds this awkward?

Robin: Ah, yez zorry, I kind of fossed the zubject on you

Robin: But I do believe it'z zomething you two zhould know

Gregory: We could just call it a day

Gregory: I'm sure there'll be many more opportunities to talk about this

Benedict: Sure, but don't include me next time

Benedict: I can only take in so many sexuality jokes

The four gods descend to make themselves at home in the warship, a long journey awaits them

== End of act 5; go to act 6


	29. Act 6 part 1

No, but seriously

How in hell did I get this far?

I found the typing font for pesterlogs... right after I had the first conversation done with

* * *

**Act 6; part 1**

== Years in the past, but not that many

adiosSpaceship [AS] began pestering digitalInfiltrator [DI]

AS: I've been thinking

DI: That's always a good thing

AS: Zhut up! Let me continue

DI: Fine

AS: Az I zaid, I've been thinking

AS: And I might have an idea to dezorient the trollz

AS: It haz to do with name changing and hacking zkillz

DI: Fine, let's hear your brilliant plan

AS: Hey now, I know changing our chumhandlez alone would be ztupid

AS: Zeriouzly; that would be juzt dumb

AS: But if we changed them in a way that'z completely uncomon to pezterchum

AS: Then it zhould at leazt make it harder to find uz

DI: ...

DI: That's actually good

DI: I'm surprised

DI: I think I can make it work but you'll need to change your name with something that has the initials you want

AS: Are you going to capitalize our handlez?

AS: 'Cauze I'm all for that

DI: Yez, I'll capitalize our chumhandles

AS: Zweet!

AS: Can you change yourz into zomething with B on in?

AS: I want your name to be "Bineary"

AS: 'Cauze bad writting of wordz iz where iz at

DI: Fine, whatever

DI: Here

digitalInfiltrator [DI] sent file: pcistooeasy8

AS: Ressieved!

AS: Give me a zecond

adiosSpaceship [AS] changed her chumhandle to missSardonically [MS]

MS: Ok, initialz ready on my zide

digitalInfiltrator [DI] changed his chumhandle to ballisticFatality [BF]

BF: Ready to go

BF: Really, you waiting for me makes this somewhat annoying

MS: Zhut up, you like it a lot

MS: I can zmell it from here

BF: I also find anoying that you use the word smell just to use your weird quirk

MS: I'm a complicated perzon

MS: Or in other wordz, a complicated cookie

BF: ...

BF: I'm not gonna ask

missSardonically [MS] changed her name to MoonShoes [MS]

MS: There, I finizhed the prossez, you happy?

BF: You do remember this was your idea, right?

MS: Yez, but you're fun to mezz with

BF: This better work Aresta

ballisticFatality [BF] changed his chumhandle to BinearyFReak [BF]

MS: No fair, yourz iz all upz and downz

MS: Actually, forget it, I'm pleazed with mine az it iz

MS: Moon zhoez iz an unapressiated pun no one will ever get

BF: You tend to ramble a lot when talking to me

BF: So much actually that I feel like you're talking to yourself sometimes

BF: Then I remember it's you

BF: So yeah, definitely talking to yourself here

MS: Well, it'z not like there'z much more to do

MS: Juzt wait and zee if it workz

BF: Yeah, you're right

MS: Oh, got to zprint now

MS: Pyl!

MoonShoes [MS] ceased pestering BinearyFReak [BF]

== And even more time before that

**\- fractalQuestioner ****[FQ]****began pestering nonsensicalNotion ****[NN] ****-**

**FQ: Hel00**

**FQ: I7 seems as th0ugh I will have 70 be 7he link be7ween us**

**FQ: As my c0mpani0ns seem 70 be unwillingly **

**NN: Uhmm**

**NN: I think you got the wrong chum**

**NN: Although I have no idea how that could've happen**

**FQ: I assure y0u 7ha7 I'm n07 mis7aken**

**FQ: Y0u'll unders7and 7his sh0r7ly as well**

**NN: Ok**

**NN: If you're not wrong**

**NN: Then who are you?**

**FQ: I'm afraid I can'7 answer 7ha7 jus7 ye7**

**FQ: I can 7ell y0u wha7 I am 7h0ugh**

**NN: Sure**

**FQ: I am a 7r0ll, well a semi-7r0ll 70 be precise**

**FQ: I'm half human, half 7r0ll**

**NN: Ok, I've heard of trolls**

**NN: But since I've never heard of anyone call themselves a semi-troll**

**NN: I'll suppose you're trying to tell me you're half-alien**

**NN: Which is amazing really**

**FQ: I am glad y0u're ch00sing 70 believe me**

**NN: Oh, I don't believe you**

**NN: I just think this is fun**

**FQ: Well, 7ha7 w0rks f0r me **

**NN: One question though**

**FQ: Wha7 w0uld i7 be?**

**NN: Why are you telling me this if you can't tell me who you are?**

**NN: Isn't your species kind of part of that?**

**FQ: I7 may surprise y0u bu7 n0**

**NN: Now I feel bad**

**NN: God**

**FQ: If i7 makes y0u feel any be77er **

**FQ: Y0u'll kn0w wh0 I am 0n due 7ime**

**FQ: Y0u'll als0 kn0w why I c0uldn'7 7ell y0u myself**

**NN: That sounds like something out of a video game or something**

**NN: I'm sort of amazed**

**FQ: I have 70 leave n0w**

**FQ: Bu7 I'll 7alk 70 y0u again**

**FQ: I h0pe we ge7 al0ng well**

**\- fractalQuestioner ****[FQ]****ceased trolling nonsensicaNotion ****[NN] ****-**


	30. Act 6 part 2

Friendly reminder that according to Homestuck rules, this story is cannon

Act six will have tons of pesterlogs until I cover all I want covered

Then it's back to conversations, I also have found how to fix those even without the color

Enjoy!

* * *

**Act 6; part 2**

**\- robustAuxiliatrix ****[RA]****begun pestering adiosSpaceship ****[AS]** **-**

**RA: FQ told me 5he h4d t4lked to your fr1end 4lre4dy**

**RA: Wh1ch me4n5 1t'5 my turn**

**AS: You!**

**AS: You are friendz with the troll that trolled Cazzie**

**AS: Wow, that waz redundant, but ztill!**

**RA: 1 t4ke 1t FQ d1dn't c4u5e a good re4ct1on **

**RA: Wh1ch 15 r4ther 1mpre551ve**

**AS: No, I mean yez**

**AS: It'z juzt, they're a terrible troll**

**AS: Who anounssez they're a troll juzt to troll zomeone**

**AS: it doezn't make zenze**

**RA: Th4t'5 bec4u5e FQ 15n't 4 troll**

**RA: Not 1n the w4y you hum4n5 u5e the word**

**RA: None of u5 15**

**RA: We're troll5 45 in 4n 4lien r4ce you 5till h4ve to le4rn 4bout**

**AS: But I will learn about you guyz?**

**RA: Ye5, 1n th15 prec15e moment**

**RA: 1 w1ll tell you to 54t4te your cur1o51ty**

**AS: How are you zo zure?**

**RA: 1'm from the future**

**AS: ...**

**AS: I can't find any counter argument to that**

**AS: I'm imprezzed**

**AS: Ok, I'll play along, what are trollz?**

**RA: Troll5 4re a r4ce from 4 pl4net c4lled 4ltern14**

**RA: 4nd before you 45k, no **

**RA: Tell1ng you that doe5n't 4ffect the t1me-5p4ce cont1n1um**

**RA: You're 5uppo5ed to know**

**AS: Huh, you actually guezzed what I wanted to zay**

**AS: Guezz you really are from the future**

**AS: But, how far in the future?**

**AS: Like will I get to know trollz zoon or zomething**

**RA: Not 5oon 4t 4ll**

**RA: F1r5t you would have to have p455ed through 5ever4l ne4r-de4th exper1nce5**

**RA: 1f my 5ource5 4re to be tru5ted, wh1ch they gener4lly 4re**

**AS: Near-death experienssez?**

**AS: That zoundz like fun**

**AS: Zo, if it won't happen zoon, why are you telling me now**

**RA: You 5ee 1'm follow1ng 4 gu1del1ne here**

**RA: 1 don't get to que5t1on my 4ct1on5**

**RA: Th15 15 a concept you'll 4l5o under5t4nd l4ter**

**AS: Let me guezz, after the near-death experienssez**

**RA: 4fter one of them ye5**

**RA: Or m4ybe before, 1t'5 h4rd to tell**

**AS: I need to go**

**AS: Zhit, what did you do to pezterchum?**

**RA: Th4t'5 FQ'5 work**

**RA: 5o th4t we m4y 4vo1d 5ome of the 1nconv1nence5 other group5 of troll5 had w1th your k1n**

**AS: Ha ha**

**AS: Humanz are awezome**

**RA: 5ome d4y you'll re4l1ce how wrong th4t 5entence 15**

**RA: H4ve a good d4y **

**\- robustAuxiliatrix ****[RA]****ceased pestering adiosSpaceship ****[AS]****-**

**\- adiosSpaceship ****[AS]****begun pestering digitalInfiltrator ****[DI]****-**

**AS: Doe!**

**AS:!**

**DI: I'm here, I'm here**

**DI: What do you want?**

**AS: I have a troll**

**AS: A honezt to god troll**

**AS: Or I want to think it'z a troll **

**AS: Otherwize I'm being peztered by zomeone way out of their mind**

**DI: I don't think you're qualified to say that about anyone**

**AS: I'm being zeriouz here**

**AS: Look, I'll even type normaly and stuff**

**DI: Your "S" key works?**

**AS: Don't change the subject!**

**DI: Fine, fine**

**DI: First of, calm down**

**DI: Then tell me what they said, or are saying**

**AS: Ok**

**AS: I'm calm**

**AS: They're saying that they're alienz**

**AS: I mean, like there's a lot of them and aparently they're from the future**

**DI: Wait, you're talking to the guys who trolled Casidy?**

**AS: Yes**

**DI: Wow, ok, and why haven't you blocked them yet?**

**AS: I can't, I've tried everything**

**AS: Help?**

**DI: I'll give it a look, one has been trying to contact me**

**DI: I'll see if I can counter hack them from here**

**AS: Thankz Doe, you're the bezt**

**DI: Yeah, whatever**

**AS: Pyl~**

**\- adiosSpaceship ****[AS]****ceased pestering digitalInfiltrator ****[DI] ****-**

**\- ballisticVestibule ****[BV] ****begun pestering digitalInfiltrator ****[DI]****-**

**BV: I'Ve Been told you would try and go arround FQ'ss Blocking**

**BV: I'll Be ssuprissed if you manage it though**

**BV: Sso you're free to try**

**DI: Great, another idiot who thinks typing their accent is funny**

**DI: I already have one of those, thank you very much**

**BV: Ah, yess, I wass warned aBout talking to you in thiss moment of the timeline**

**BV: HoweVer, it appearss to Be critical that I do sso**

**DI: Whatever, I'm blocking you all**

**BV: No you're not, you won't Be aBle to**

**DI: Damn it!**

**BV: You haVen't disapointed me in the leasst**

**BV: I'll leaVe you alone now**

**-ballisticVestibule ****[BV]****ceased pestering digitalInfiltrator ****[DI]****-**

That was a challenge if you ever saw one, you roam your room with your eyes and decide that you should stuck up, you're gonna counter-hack that troll whether it'd be the last thing you do


	31. Act 6 part 3

On the upside this gives you a perspective on how much the interaction between trolls and kids changed with the game

* * *

**Act 6; part 3**

**\- lampostScavanger ****[LS]****begun pestering solarInspector ****[SI]****-**

**LS: This is utter 8ullshit**

**LS: I know you'r3 not gonna b3li3v3 m3, so why ask?**

**LS: 8ut no! I hav3 to talk to you or I'll t3ar th3 fabric of spac3 appart**

**LS: Lik3 I don't know that!**

**SI: Uhm**

**SI: I'm sorry but**

**SI: Who are you?**

**LS: Nop3, sorry w3'r3 playing th3 pronoum gam3 with you p3opl3**

**LS: You don't g3t any r3v3lations**

**LS: Or any spoil3rs**

**SI: Can I ask what you're talking about?**

**SI: Or are you going to ramble again**

**LS: Wow, nothing g3ts into that 8rain of yours**

**SI: Rambling it is**

**SI: I'm blocking you now**

**LS: Hav3 fun with that**

**LS: You won't 83 a8l3 to **

**SI: Won't know untill I try**

**LS: Huh, may83 you'r3 not that 8ad **

**SI: Thanks?**

**LS: I'll l3av3 you alon3 now**

**\- lampostScavanger ****[LS]****ceased pestering solarInspector ****[SI]****-**

**\- solarInspector ****[SI]****begun pestering MoonShoes ****[MS]****-**

**SI:Ok**

**SI: I've changed my mind**

**MS: You were trolled weren't you?**

**MS: Damn thoze baztardz**

**SI: So, what do I do?**

**MS: Well, what do you want your handle to be?**

**SI: I like the prospect of adding my love for gaming to it**

**MS: I have an idea, but you'll have to change your handle to zomething with the firzt letterz being GM**

**MS: Az in the letterz that appear between braketz on the top bar**

**SI: I think I can do that**

**\- solarInspector ****[SI]****changed his chumhandle to gallantMutiny ****[GM]****-**

**MS: ...**

**MS: Are you zure you want me to change that?**

**MS: I mean**

**MS: Holly zhit you're good with namez!**

**GM: Yes, I'm sure**

**GM: Changing my handle normally seems sort of idiotic**

**MS: Ok, but that iz zome zkill you have there**

**\- gallantMutiny ****[GM]****changed his handle to GameMage ****[GM]****-**

**MS: There you have it**

**MS: In all itz zimpliztic glory**

**GM: I like it**

**GM: It'd be an awefull lot easier to remember **

**MS: Well, I guezz you're right about that**

**MS: Theze namez ARE eazier to remember that the older onez**

**MS: Kuddoz to me for having thiz idea I guezz**

**GM: Defenitely kuddos**

**MS: OuO**

**GM: :)**

**MS: Oh, zomething juzt came up**

**MS: Pyl~**

**-MoonShoes ****[MS]****ceased pestering GameMage ****[GM]****-**

== Back to the present

**-MoonShoes ****[MS] ****begun pestering robustAuxiliatrix ****[RA]**** -**

**MS: You know**

**MS: I juzt realized that for how much you all acted like jerkz**

**MS: We definetely anzwered in kind**

**MS: Goez to zhow that people don't have to get along inztantly**

**MS: And that'z beautiful**

**RA: 1 th1nk 1 c4n 4gree w1th th15 p4rt1cul4r 5t4tement**

**RA: 4lthough 1 bel1ve th15 affected 5ome more th4n other5**

**MS: Are we talking about Greg and Regan?**

**MS: 'Cauze I can zee that being the topic of thiz convezation**

**RA: Ye5, the 1ter4ct1on5 between them bec4me 5ort of fl1rty**

**RA: Wh1ch 15 wrong on 5o m4ny level5**

**MS: Becauze you're from the future**

**RA: Ye5, bec45e we're from the future**

**MS: He azked me what a kizmeziz waz**

**MS: Iz that zome zort of troll lingo for romansse**

**RA: K1nd of**

**RA: 1t h45 to do w1th qu4dr4nt5**

**MS: Quadrantz? What'z that?**

**RA: Well, 1t'5 how we troll5 v1ew rom4nce**

**RA: 1t h45 four "5pectrum5" 5o to 5pe4k**

**RA: 4nd tho5e four 4re dev1ded 1nto concupi5ent and c4lligeou5**

**MS: Huh, ok, I'm all curiouz now**

**MS: Would you pleaze elaborate your explanation**

**RA: 1'm not th4t good w1th rom4nce but 1'll try**

**RA: 1'll 5t4rt with cocup1cent**

**RA: F1r5 there5 m4te5pr1t5h1p, or flu5hed rom4nce**

**RA: Wh1ch 15 5omwh4t l1ke your hum4n love, only not**

**RA: 15 4bout w4nt1ng to protect 5omeone and h4v1ng them protect you**

**RA: Even when you know both of you could m4n4ge by your5elve5 ju5t f1ne**

**RA: Then there'5 mo1rr41l1eg4nce, or p4le rom4nce**

**RA: Wh1ch you would con51der more 51m1l4r to love 1 gue55**

**RA: 1t'5 4bout be1ng there for e4ch other, to ground e4ch other 4nd keep1g e4ch other s4ne**

**MS: There'z more to human romansse than that though**

**MS: Like, zure, that'z what love HAZ to have **

**MS: But you have to alzo be able to dizcuzz thingz with the perzon without fearing loozing them**

**MS: It'z about truzt**

**RA: Well, our5 4re too**

**RA: Even the c4lligenou5 p4rt h45 ton5 to do w1th tru5t**

**MS: The how does the calligenouz part work?**

**RA: Fir5t there'5 ki5me515tude, or bl4ck rom4nce**

**RA: 1t h4s to do w1th try1ng to m4ke someone better or t4k1ng someone down a peg**

**RA: 1t'5 mo5tly 5ometh1n you feel for 4 per5on th4t wh1thout one p4rticul4r fl4w you would l1ke 4 lot**

**RA: F1n4lly there'5 4u5pi5t1ce, of 4shen rom4nce**

**RA: When a k15me515 get5 unhe4lthy for both of the p4rt1e5 15 when 4u5pi5tece5 t4ke ch4rge**

**RA: They put them5elve5 1n the m1ddle of both to get them to be on the 54me level**

**RA: 1n retro5pect hum4n love 45 you portr4y 1t 5ound5 kind of l1ke 4ll our qu4dr4nt5 m1xed up**

**MS: Well, you have you quadrantz and we have our zexualitiez**

**MS: I think the phraze iz to each their own**

**RA: 5exu4l1t15 4re 4 w1erd concept to me**

**RA: L1ke, why doe5 1t m4tter 5o much to you hum4n5**

**MS: ...**

**MS: I want to be a troll zo badly right now**

**MS: You have no idea Luzcate**

**RA: S:?**

**MS: Anyway, I'm on cooking duty zo gtg**

**MS: Pyl~**

**\- MoonShoes ****[MS]**** ceased pestering robustAuxiliatrix ****[RA]**** -**


	32. Act 6 part 4 part 1

**Act 6; part 4; part 1**

Space is eerily quiet, the stars are going out. A figure sits on a violet ship wondering if it's even heading somewhere at all, is there a session to go to even, a universe that lived unlike theirs? The figure doesn't know, what it does know is that it's been a long time

== Year 2

Earth already looked like a wasteland and it had only been a year since the game had started, they helped the carapace on the ship, it would've been mean to leave the guy behind when the universe was going to blow up

Everyone loves officer chocolate, he doesn't say much but he knows, he just does ad one should not question his knowledge. Earth is now just a spot in the distance and space is getting darker by the day, or night, not sure how time works here

ROBIN: Zo, how much longer

BENEDICT: Two more years counting this one

ROBIN: That'z a bunch, think there'z anything waiting for uz out there?

BENEDICT: The trolls sure think so

BENEDICT: I'd appreciate it if you were more positive

BENEDICT: Having you over think things can be quite dangerous

ROBIN: Zorry

ROBIN: I juzt can't help it

ROBIN: I mean, we've been here for zo long

ROBIN: Casidy iz now 14, Gregory is 16

ROBIN: You are like 15 and I'm actually called Robin

ROBIN: That'z an actual thig that happened

BEEDICT: Are you ok though?

ROBIN: Yeah, I'm fine, juzt

ROBIN: I guezz it'z hard, knowing that thiz iz literally it

BEEDICT: Well, there's not much you can do about that Aresta

BENEDICT: Just, lay down and enjoy this long ass trip

BENEDICT: Try not to kill anyone; that includes you

ROBIN: You know I can't promize you that

BENEDICT: Can you at least give me a heads up next time

BEEDICT: Instead of having Casidy pester me 'cause neither of you can meddle with each other in that way

ROBIN: I'll try

BENEDICT: ...

BENEDICT: Good enough I guess

ROBIN: OwO

CASIDY: Do you think we'll meet the trolls in the new session?

GREGORY: I don't really know

GREGORY: My sister says it's rather improbable but Regan says he'll find the way to make contact

CASIDY: I hope he succeeds; I want to meet Dara in real life

CASIDY: And I bet Apore would love to meet Robin, and Regan probably wants to meet you

GREGORY: I think you're forgetting Abrhe

CASIDY: I guess he would come

CASIDY: But he and Benedict would probably just have a silent conversation or something

CASIDY: Actually, I have no idea how interactions work for those two

GREGORY: Neither do I

CASIDY: Rob probably knows

GREGORY: I've been meaning to ask

GREGORY: What do they have? I mean, do they even have something?

CASIDY: Well, it's a bit complicated really

CASIDY: They have a thing but at the same time they don't

CASIDY: Like there's nothing romantic about it, they just kind of need each other to function

CASIDY: They were already like that when I first met them, so I'm kind of used to it

CASIDY: But I do know how it started

GREGORY: Oh, can I know?

CASIDY: Well, you are her brother and I think you should

CASIDY: But she's probably not gonna tell you herself, and Ben is kind of cryptic about it when you ask

CASIDY: It took me a lot of digging to actually find out what happened, but you're lucky

GREGORY: I am?

CASIDY: Yes, because I'll tell you

CASIDY: Therefore you won't have to go through any shenanigans yet

CASIDY: I want something in return though

GREGORY: What would that be?

CASIDY: I want to have an adventure with the consorts of our lands!

GREGORY: Shouldn't you be asking Benedict about that

CASIDY: I have, he told me I had to convince someone to come with me

CASIDY: So?

GREGORY: Fine, I'll join your silly adventure

CASIDY: Yay!

CASIDY: Ok, serious time

CASIDY: O_O

GREGORY: Your serious look is scary

CASIDY: =P

CASIDY: Anyways, it happened a long time ago but there was kind of a relapse last year

CASIDY: So I should probably have told you back then

CASIDY: But that wouldn't have gave me the ability to go on silly adventures with ridiculously colored creatures

GREGORY: And what would the world be without that sort of stuff?

CASIDY: Yes, exactly

CASIDY: You're finally getting the grasps of things Gregy

GREGORY: ...

CASIDY: Ok, bottom line is Robin tried to off herself

CASIDY: Benedict walked in on her and saved her life

CASIDY: Not a nice story, I know, but made him keep an eye on her

GREGORY: Oh, I see how that would affect a person

CASIDY: I don't know what pushed Robin to the edge, or how she reacted to failing

CASIDY: She doesn't speak too much about her and Benedict will just avoid the conversation once it gets there

GREGORY: I do believe what you've told me is more than enough

GREGORY: We may be related but I have o right to pry into her life before we met

GREGORY: I do thank you for telling me this much though

CASIDY: I did it for the colorful talking animals

CASIDY: Also because you were the only one of the four who didn't know about it

GREGORY: Are you going to make Robin do a chicken dance now?

GREGORY: I mean, she is the only one who hasn't done it now

CASIDY: Oh, you give me great ideas Gregy

GREGORY: I was trying to be sarcastic

CASIDY: I know, which is exactly why I'm gonna do it

GREGORY: :/

CASIDY: OuO


	33. Act 6 part 4 part 2

**Act 6; part 4; part 2**

Casidy leaves, probably to go talk to her brother, Gregory wanders on the opposite direction to get to where they put the computers, it was the place with the best connection on the ship no matter how much they advanced, Benedict had no idea how that worked and since he was the space guy no one else did either

The computer room is empty as expected, Gregory decides to wait here, at least that way he'll be able to pass time by playing old games or talking to the trolls if any of them is there, luckily one is

**\- GameMage ****[GM]****began pestering lampostScavanger ****[LS]****-**

**GM: You know, I've been wondering**

**GM: Are you ever not online?**

**LS: Of cours3 I am, you just p3st3r m3 wh3n I am, is all**

**GM: Don't you find that weird though?**

**LS: Not r3ally, th3 oth3rs go through that as w3ll**

**LS: 8ut in all hon3sty, you just lik3 talking a 8it mor3 than your gam3-mat3s**

**GM: I'm mostly left to my own devices**

**GM: And you're always there **

**GM: It's rather natural if you ask me**

**LS: Y3s, I'm awar3**

**LS: I don't hav3 much 3ls3 to do 3ith3r**

**LS: So I gu3ss it's fair**

**GM: Since when are things fair again**

**GM: Like, there's nothing fair about this here situation**

**GM: There never was**

**LS: You don't t3nd to g3t this 3motional a8out things**

**LS: What happ3n3d?**

**GM: I'm not supposed to tell you about it**

**GM: So, let's just say I was told something gruesome**

**LS: I s33, I can't say I r3lat3 to that**

**LS: I can how3v3r try and 83 a good troll a8out it**

**LS: So I'm not gonna ask for d3tails **

**GM: I appreciate that**

**LS: Y3ah, l3t's talk a8out som3thing 3ls3**

**LS: I for on3 would lik3 to know what you and 833dict did to Casidy**

**GM: Oh, right, the chicken dance thing**

**GM: We didn't do anything to her**

**GM: We were just arguing between each other **

**LS: I s33 sh3 auspistic3-siz3d your ass3s**

**LS: 8y making you a r3ally funny danc3**

**GM: I'm still embarrassed that you actually saw that**

**GM: And I guess Abrhe and Dara did too, which makes it more so**

**LS: It was r3ally funny**

**LS: You mak3 a ridiculous cluck 83ast**

**GM: Your troll lingo makes it even worse**

**GM: I'm both dying of embarrassment and impressed**

**LS: I hav3 to go now, 8ut I'll talk to you lat3r**

**LS: You will also hav3 to liv3 shortly**

**LS: So by3**

**GM: Sure, bye**

**\- GameMage ****[GM]****ceased pestering lampostScavanger ****[LS]****-**

CASIDY: Benedict!

BEEDICT: What?

CASIDY: I convinced Gregory of coming with me to have silly adventures

BENEDICT: You mean to tell me he agreded to "adventures" with a bunch of consorts

ROBIN: That zoundz amazing

BENEDICT: Never mind

CASIDY: So, you promised you would let me in the tiny lands if I convinced someone

BENEDICT: Fine, you win

BENEDICT: I'll get the two of you in the lands

ROBIN: Can I come azwell?

CASIDY: Of course!

BENEDICT: ...

ROBIN: Do you want to come azwell Ben?

ROBIN: OwO

CASIDY: Oh, did you want me to convince you?

ROBIN: Benny, that'z zo tzundere of you~

BENEDICT: I hate you two so much

ROBIN: Oh, no zir

ROBIN: You're not backing up now, you'll join the zilly adventurez and you'll enjoy it

CASIDY: Yes, I'm all for this motion

BENEDICT: *Groan*

After much convincing and reducing, all four kids appear in the land of sound and soul where a group of random consorts have gathered for the occasion

ROBIN: Let'z give them namez

CASIDY: I second that!

GREGORY: Can I name mine?

BENEDICT: Does it really matter?

ROBIN: *Gazp*

ROBIN: Benedict! Of courze it matterz

ROBIN: Namez give them more perzonality

BENEDICT: They can talk Robin

BENEDICT: Just ask them if they have one

ROBIN: I have already and got a negative anzwer

GREGORY: She's not gonna let this go

BENEDICT: Fine, name the otters, you can name mine too for all I care

CASIDY: I want half the monkeys then

ROBIN: Deal!

==== Begin intermission


	34. Act 6 Intermission part 1

It's been very long, hasn't it?

* * *

**Act 6; Intermission part 1**

Klaus Van Shooter dressed in the cloth of memory was the fearless leader of the LOLAF expedition, he was a loyal follower of the great Thief of Breath who was on a quest to save the land therefore had sent him to explore the land of the Bane

In his way he meets with Leena Krats representative of the Olive monkeys who are the only force stopping the expedition, thankfully he also sees his ally group, leaded by the dangerous Kyar Cennes, dressed in the black cloth of mayhem her otter beauty pulls at the hamster's heart strings, the battle that ensues is of course a very silly one, mostly framed by loud noises and object swapping

[forward arrow]

A red haired teen sits on a chair, her hand holding a pen and her other hand keeping the paper still though it didn't matter, the pen moves swiftly, stopping at some points and being taken to pale lips in a thoughtful manner then brought back down again to continue it's path

**CASIDY: What are you writing?**

**ROBIN: I figured going for zomething realiztic would be a nisse change**

**ROBIN: Zo I tried to write down about or experiensse**

**CASIDY: How do you remember any of that?**

**ROBIN: Zurprizingly it all came back eazily onsse I ztarted**

**ROBIN: I even wrote zome ztuff I'm zure I couldn't have known**

**ROBIN: It'z kind of like I waz meant to write it down**

**CASIDY: That would make sense**

**CASIDY: Remember what Apore told you?**

**ROBIN: Yeah, I thought about that az well**

**ROBIN: I'm even writing about the adventurez of our conzortz az of now**

**CASIDY: Ohhhh, I want to see it when it's done!**

**ROBIN: Of courze, can't have me updating an un-betaed work**

**ROBIN: My fanz wouldn't forgive me**

**CASIDY: I thought they didn't exist anymore**

**ROBIN: The otterz exizt Cazzie**

**ROBIN: They're looking all over LOZAZ for the gate to my denizen'z lair**

**ROBIN: With the help of your wolvez, remember?**

**CASIDY: Oh**

**CASIDY: Those fans**

**CASIDY: Honest mistake**

**ROBIN: *eye roll***

[forward arrow]

Hevrey Umusus, leader of the canine divisions, looked to the bloody lake in a mix of nostalgia and weariness, this was not the lake he remembered, a dark presence loomed over it, only one creature could be capable of such thing, Morgana Nimmer, leader of the north division of the Monkey ranks, for all the wolf cared hers was the most dangerous division

It never occurred to anyone that the monkeys would find their way into lovac, but he knew they wouldn't stay off in lolaf for all that long, it doesn't matter that most of their ranks are mixed up with otters, hamsters and wolves, his ranks aren't any better, actually no group was safe from the mixture, the silliness prevails

[forward arrow]

_[...] without much dizcuzzion._

_The Chicken in the Ship_

_I think that out of all the thingz that happened in the trip to the new zezzion, waz the zo dubbed "chicken dansse inssident". Now the reader zhould be noted that the event waz no inssident and had a worrying lack of actual cluck beaztz1, atually one could very well zay that the partiez involved "had it coming" az it waz meerely a way for our blood player to zhow uz that zhe would not ztand iddle in front of any zort of confrontation, thiz might zeem zomewhat ironic for the reader, but bear in mind that zhe iz a born passifizt with a hard fought pazt and therefore well avobe any evil_

_It happened during one of the first days of our ztay in the zhip, which we dessided to name "The AUZ" on account of zilly inzide jokez, actually it waz during one particulary ztrezzful day, but the zame could be zaid of any of the firzt dayz on board, granted that waz moztly my fault, nut not in thiz caze_

_The agravatorz were Benedict and Gregory, which zurprized me az they zeemd to be getting along for mozt of the game and reading thiz book I zee my zuzpissionz weren't that far off, but I guezz everything haz a breaking point and it waz only to be expected that Gregory would reach Benedict'z at zome point, but I thought letting my brother experiensse thiz firzt hand waz eazier than explaining my friend'z patiensse level, which prooved to be a better option in the rund down and haz worked even before that, I rezt my caze._

_Anyway; it ztarted with a zimple converzation, I'm afraid I don't zeem to know the detailz of thiz one, perhapz becauze it happened when out of the zezzion'z parameterz unlike the onez previouz, by the lookz of them I can tell you that it had to do with zomething important, then Benedict'z demeanor changed to that of a zcowl, whatever it waz that my brother zuggezted obviouzly didn't zit well with the hacker, and from there the converzation ezcalated into an argument, there waz zcreaming on topicz that I have already covered, zo to avoid repetition I'll zay they juzt pazzed the blame from one to the other adding a colourful ztring of curzez to top, thiz went on before my eyez until Cazidy ztepped outzide the zhip and zaw the zituation._

_With a wave of her handz and a redizh-white light they were zuddenly ztiff az lugz, I blinked and noticed the faint glow of blood powerz being uzed, the guyz looked both zurprzed and terrifyied. Cazidy then ztarted moving her handz and they ztarted moving in a very puppet-y manner, then hilarity ensued az the maid made them dansse, it waz no ordinary dansse, thiz waz the chicken dansse._

_I am not azhamed to zay that I laughed at the extavagant zhow, which made Cazidy laugh az well and finally let go of our ziblingz, the two looked at uz az we laughed and then exchanged a look making a zilent agreement, they have been planning for revenge and I've told Cazidy az much but neither of uz can find it in ourzelvez to care, in all honezty I would zay we look forward to it az it would be a fun experiensse. It takez thiz kind of atittude to be unable to be trolled, it'z a hard practisse but it'z well worth it._

_1\. I zhould also apologize for my wording, troll lingo iz quite contagiouz it zeemz_

[forward arrow]


	35. Act 6 Intermission part 2

It's nice to be back

* * *

**Act 6; Intermission part 2**

_Chapter 6 and 1/2: Of denizenz and queztz_

_It'z rather funny when one ztopz to really think about it, but then again that'z zomething that zeemz to abound in our game play. Had it not been for Cazidy'z inziztansse on playing with the conzonrtz in our landz the we'd probably had let the zmall planetz alone , thankfully zhe did and zo we went back to our landz._

_The Land of Zound and Zoul, or LOZAZ for short, waz a plasse I didn't mind going back to, in all honezty, the only plasse I would have had trouble vizitting would've been Zkaia and we had left the blue planet behind a long while ago, I know this waz not the zame caze for my fellow playerz, az Benedict waz weary of hiz land for all the right reazonz, ztill my conzortz brought to me a impending izzue. None of uz had fassed our denizenz, it waz nessezary that we did at zome point before we reached the new zezzion az mozt of our landz would prove uzelezz by then and would probably explode, zo I made it known to my fellow playerz and azembled a group leaded by on of my otterz before heading into my denizen'z lair, their duty? To take part on a war of silly proportionz, and to be honez I couldn't have azked fro braver zoldierz_

_My denizen'z lair waz cooler than the rezt of the land for zome reazon, even though there waz zome lava here and there, which was weird to zay the leazt, it occurz to me that maybe my land iz hotter than I firzt imagined._

_I'm not going to bore you with my Denizen'z queztion, I'll juzt zay I piked the lezzer evil and had a long converzation in an alien language that I had never heard but I underztood perfectly, I will tell you what it azked me to do though_

_My quezt, zo to zpeak, waz an eazy one but it waz alzo incredibli hard, almozt az if complementing the language it waz zpoken in. I waz to find what it meant to be a Queen and how my powerz could help uz reaching the new zezzion, to find what part I had to play in the bigger picture, probably knowing that thiz waz consserning me after lazt year'z eventz, it zurprized me that he knew me zo well and at the zam time it made all the zenze in the world [...]_

[forward arrow]

**CASIDY: Yes! I win! My team found the Denizen lair first!**

**GREGORY: Well, congratulations**

**GREGORY: I guess this mean I should keep moving on my own for now**

**CASIDY: Yeah, thanks for coming with me**

**GREGORY: It was my pleasure my fair maiden**

**CASIDY: *giggle***

**CASIDY: You're being silly**

**GREGORY: ;)**

[forward arrow]

**BENEDICT: So, you're telling me I have to go back to lolaf**

**ROBIN: Yez Ben, zo that you may do your quezt while your planet iz ztill here**

**ROBIN: That or kill your denizen, your pick**

**BENEDICT: Are you sure about this?**

**ROBIN: It'z the only idea I've got**

**ROBIN: It izn't even mine, but it might juzt work**

**BENEDICT: Fine, I'll go vizit Echenida**

**ROBIN: I thought you didn't know your denizen'z name**

**BENEDICT: She's the mother of all denizens**

**BENEDICT: Of course I know her name**

**ROBIN: I guezz you have a point, ztill zeemz quite odd to me though**

**BENEDICT: Whatever, I'm gonna go to the land of law and frogs**

**ROBIN: Don't you mean the land of annoying monkeyz?**

**BENEDICT: I suddenly remembered why I even bother speaking with you**

**ROBIN: OwO**

[forward arrow]

Your name is Klaus Van Shooter, and your party has finally found what you were looking for, you get out of your cloth and tie it to a stick you find lying around and plant it on the earth, Kyar Cennes watched from afar in an expression you can't quite read but you know better than to call it a victory, the expedition might now be over but the silliness continues and you'd be dammed if you didn't see it through

[forward arrow]


	36. Act 6 Intermission part 3

I missed writing things previous to update, like I had the opportunity to change as much as I wanted and play with them, getting everything to its right place

* * *

**Act 6; Intermission part 3**

Tymatheus looms at Gregory, he struggles to look back, he knows he's not worth of either the guidance or the treasure, he is after all a thief, but the denizen still gives him the question and his curiosity is by far his greatest weakness, so he listens to Tymatheus

Gregory leaves the cave with a mission, the denizen wonders if he misjudged the young thief and whether or not he'll manage to complete his quest

[Forward arrow]

_[...] in other wordz, I waz zimply procraztinating._

_However, I do believe it waz on my bezt intereztz to write down the variouz thingz that happened on the duration of our particular Zburb zezzion, if only to realize I had the ability to remember any and all zituationz that affected the zezzion and leaded it to what enzzued. Thiz book might juzt ztay lozt in paradox zpasse forever, but there'z alzo the chansse that it maigh end up zomewhere, maybe even get zuckedf into another zezzion; whatever happenz I hope it reachez itz final deztination in time._

_It'z funny when I think about it, looking back I've alwayz thought that my workz had to be read to be worth anything, now I zee thiz book meerely a way of pazzing the time while I wait for my fellow playerz, it'z funny becauze I don't even know if zomeone elze will read it yet I don't find the will to care._

_I mentioned I had finnizhed my quezt, and really my denizen waz azking for zuch an eazy thing. Let me zhare with you my findingz, even if it'z juzt me talking to the air: a Queen iz by all definitionz a ruler, but in thiz game of life and death it'z alzo a zymbol , the one to make dessitionz, a leader zo to zpeak, which izn't that far of of it'z original meaning, Kingz and Queenz are zuppozed to be leaderz, and leaderz are zuppozed to make zure their followerz are well. I'm no one to be telling my friendz what to do, or judging their dessitionz, and I realize thiz iz exactly why I'm a queen, becauze to know how to deal with a broken perzon, zometimez it takez to be broken yourzelf._

_Maybe I've mizunderztood the conssept, I am after all juzt a human, a teenage human girl who haz zeen more than zhe would have thought zhe'd zee when zhe firzt hit the play butom, a girl who didn't know what zhe waz getting herzelf and her friendz into_

_I'm no leader, I know thiz better than anyone, but I can try to be one, to be there for the people who have dessided to follow me, and to ztay ztrong no matter the next challenge. It'z time for me to trully become the Queen of Heart._

_[...]_

[Forward arrow]

Your name is Hevrey Umusus and you've finally reached your destination, in an unexpected turn of events Morgana Nimmer has become your ally in traversing the harshness that is your home, the land of velvet and contrast

You put down a stick you found in the ground and tie the cloth of mayhem to it, it was handed to you by your new ally as a message from Kyar Cennes and you knew better than to doubt the judgment of an otter, specially that one. The flag starts waving suddenly and you recognize as the sign of peace and victory, the silliness escapes you, it's finally over

[Forward arrow]

The denizen on LOVAC is the smallest thing Casidy had the good fortune of seeing, it seems fitting that the so called god of Blood would be such a frail and tiny looking thing, if one considers what Blood really means as an aspect that is

Unlike what most of her friends have described the conversation is a long but comfortable one, much like the others it's all in the weird spooky language of gods that you understand for some reason, her denizen gives long winded explanations of what she's supposed to do now that she's chosen to do as he asks over killing him for the money, it's like listening to a story and Casidy loves stories, which is why she became friends with Robin in the first place

When she leaves, she knows exactly what she has to do and she realizes her denizen rocks because everyone else in this game is so obtuse she's surprised they're not straight. She leaves that thought aside and strides in the right direction, right back to lolaf so she can get Benedict to get her back to the ship, and then her quest will begin

[Forward arrow]


	37. Act 6 part 5

Funny how this started with me writing mostly to myself in order to give my bff a gift and ended in the same kind of situation because I wanted to have it updated on a certain date

Looking back I think maybe publishing it without the colors wasn't so bad after all, if only for the fact that it let you guys read it as well

I know it's short, don't look at me like that! It was the most perfect ending I could think of

Zee y0u 4ll when real1ty g3tss 5hu7 down

Bye~

* * *

**Act 6; part 5**

**ROBIN: Finally, we've been waiting for you guyz to zhow up**

**CASIDY: How long have you been here?**

**GREGORY: I got here just a few moments ago**

**BENEDICT: Robin's just done with being patient**

**CASIDY: I can tell by your body language that you were the first one to finish**

**ROBIN: OMG,normal Cazidy iz back!**

**GREGORY: What do you mean normal Casidy?**

**ROBIN: Well, you zee when we firzt met zhe juzt zpouted factz from your body language**

**ROBIN: Like, zhe could tell how you were feeling and what you had done, it waz really cool**

**ROBIN: Then one day zhe juzt randomly ztarted being random**

**BENEDICT: That was redundant Aresta**

**ROBIN: Ztill**

**GREGORY: So, why have you decided to go back to normal?**

**CASIDY: It'd help with my quest, my planet will be the only one not to explode**

**GREGORY: How do you know that?**

**CASIDY: My denizen told me **

**CASIDY: He told me many things, some better than others**

**CASIDY: It was a really long converstion but I wouldn't mind sitting through it again**

**ROBIN: Zhe'z not gonna tell you about it though**

**CASIDY: Of course not, you wouldn't understand either way**

**CASIDY: It was all in alien language**

**GREGORY: I guess that's fair enough**

**BENEDICT: Anyway, we're going to pass through the gate to the next session any moment now**

**GREGORY: Great**

**CASIDY: Wait, where's Officer Chocolate?**

**OC: :)**

**CASIDY: Oh, there you are!**

**CASIDY; Ok, I'm ready**

**ROBIN: I've finizhed my book while I waz waiting**

**ROBIN: Zo I zhould be ready az well**

There's a faint sound of fighing coming from the window, they all exchange looks and take out their weapons just in case

**GREGORY: Think we'll survive another fight?**

**BENEDICT: Stadistically speaking, we should be able to at least hold our ground**

**CASIDY: We are gods now, I don't think we should worry as long s no one does something stupid or brave**

**ROBIN: Zomeon iz definetely going to do one of thoze thingz**

**ROBIN: If not both, that'z juzt how we work**

**CASIDY: Then what do you suggest?**

**ROBIN; I zay we fight with everything we got and make zure we don't regret anything**

**ROBIN: If we go down, let it be a heroic death**

**ROBIN: I'm zure we'll make do**

**BENEDICT: And if not you two can always revive people by conbining you powers or whatever**

**ROBIN: Yeah, there'z alzo that**

**GREGORY: Wouldn't it be great if we met the trolls there?**

**GREGORY: I'd like to chat with Regan and see if he actually talks like he types**

**CASIDY: Yes! **

**CASIDY: I'd love to met Dara in real life too**

**BENEDICT: I guess I do owe Abreh my thanks**

**ROBIN: Yeah, it'd be nisse to zee them**

**ROBIN: Even if only for a few momentz**

**BENEDICT: We will probably meet them**

**BENEDICT: Even if it's after-game**

**BENEDICT: I mean, they have to get your book some way**

**ROBIN: That doez zound like zomething that could happen**

**ROBIN: They did zay they were from the future**

**CASIDY: Oh! What if they're like friends with our kids and stuff?**

**CASIDY: And that's how they got the book and they're helping us out from then**

**GREGORY: That... makes a lot of sense actually?**

**GREGORY: Am I the only one weirded out by that?**

**BENEDICT: You're not**

**ROBIN: I think it'z a really cool conssept**

**CASIDY: I bet we'll meet some other trolls in this new session**

**CASIDY: And they'll probably be their parents**

**ROBIN: Trollz don't have parentz Cazzie, they have luzii**

**CASIDY: Fine, they'll be their ancestors or whatever**

**ROBIN: Fine, let'z pretend that'z how it workz **

**GREGORY: Hey Benedict, are you sure we won't just crush into a normal window?**

**BENEDICT: It's not a window; it's a wall, maybe the third or the second**

**ROBIN: We broke the fourth one to many timez**

**CASIDY: Say, while we're waiting**

**CASIDY: There's something I've been meaning to ask you and my brother**

**ROBIN: Zure, hit me with your bezt zhot**

**CASIDY: Well, are you two in a relationship?**

**BENEDICT: We aren't**

**ROBIN: I think I might zee why zhe'z azking though**

**BENEDICT: I know why she's asking **

**BENEDICT: Look, what Robin and I have is purely platonic**

**BENEDICT: Sure, I love her to death but not in that way**

**ROBIN: And I'd probably zlaughter for your bro but I'm not romantically atracted to him**

**GREGORY: Huh, I was sure there was something**

**CASIDY: So was I**

**CASIDY: Guess we were wrong**

The ship is absorbed by the window, it's destination a new session, one that's in the midlist of a battle, but this travelers are fighters and they'll prove it to anyone who stands in their way. Three out of four planets explode, lovac being the only one to serve a purpose in the future, what for is unknown

A young troll enters the living room with a heavy book on her hands; her adoptive mother follows her with her sight as she moves to sit with her

**TROLL: 1 found th15 book on the 4tt1ck **

**TROLL: C4n 1 know wh4t 1t 15?**

**MOTHER: Nothing important dear**

**MOTHER: Juzt zomething I wrote very long ago**

**TROLL: C4n 1 re4d 1t?**

**MOTHER: Actually, I believe you'll really like the ztory it tellz**

**MOTHER: Zpessialy if you zhare it with your friendz**

**TROLL: I gue55 I c4n do th4t **

**GAME OVER**

**P****L****A****Y**** AGAIN?**


End file.
